Memorias de aquellos tiempos
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Bella y Edward fueron una vez almas gemelas. Se hallaron el uno al otro y se juraron amor eterno en el viejo Chigago de 1917. La muerte acabó con su felicidad. Ciento dos años son muchas décadas, ¿prenderá la llama que una vez los consumió siendo humanos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: ¿es realmente necesario? Nada excepto la trama me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<br>**

_Desperté del sueño con sobresaltó. Mi __nueva __especie jamás dormía, no existía para nosotros tal posibilidad; aun así, el uso continuado de mi particular don me exigía perderme entre las brumas de la conciencia y la inconciencia, en aquel mar donde las memorias se fusionan con la imaginación. Mi mente descansaba en ese único remanso de paz y se nutria para resistir un día más de la eterna existencia._

_No estaba sorprendida por revivir aquel momento concreto de mi vida, cuando mi corazón todavía latía, ni sentí una especial agonía al recordar sus dulces ojos verdes o su calidez al abrazarme. El dolor siempre estaba presente. Siempre. Pero con el tiempo se había convertido en un eco viejo y distante; algo que, simplemente, formaba ya parte intrínseca de mí. De mi identidad._

_Ciento ocho años son muchas décadas para reconciliarse con la pérdida del ser amado y yo había vivido cada día intensamente, como él una vez me pidió que hiciera. Yo respetaba ese juramente en su honor, en nombre de su amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_**Bella POVS; febrero **__**de 1917, Chicago  
><strong>_

Como era común en los últimos tiempos, aquel día había resultado estresante, acuciado por los berrinches de Renee y Philip y el resto de los preparativos de la fiesta; quizá fuera por ello que yo había sentido la necesidad de escapar a dónde fuera. Acudir a verla me había parecido la mejor de las ideas. Pero gracias a la amabilidad del nuevo doctor, mi visita a Alice se había alargado demasiado. Observando mi alrededor con temor, aceleré el paso.

Aunque la dorada luz del crepúsculo todavía permanecía vigente en la cima de las montañas, en las estrechas calles de la zona más despoblada de Chicago ésta se hacía imperceptible, convirtiendo todo mí alrededor en sombras. Las lámparas de aceite pertenecían a la otra cara de la ciudad, muy diferente a los suburbios, y generalmente, yo poseía el suficiente sentido común para no alejarme de ella. No recaía en mí la culpa de que aquel "hospital" se hallase tan lejos de cualquier rincón civilizado.

Las largas jornadas del proletariado en las fábricas contribuían a unas calles desiertas. Las únicas voces que oí provenían del interior de algunas viviendas, femeninas en su mayoría, o las que se colaban tras la puerta de algunas tabernas. Marché rápidamente a través de éstas, mientras mi corazón martilleaba enloquecido bajo el apretado corsé. El dobladillo de mi vestido rasgaba la tierra y el eco de mis presurosos pasos era mi única compañía. Aún así, no conseguía apartar de mi mente la peligrosa sensación de estar siendo vigilada.

_Imaginaciones tuyas, Isabella_, insistí.

Hasta que una respiración que no era la mía se deshizo en una risa burlona...

— _¡Buh! _

De improviso, sentí como unas fuertes manos masculinas apresaron mi estrecha cintura y yo grité, grité tan fuerte como me permitieron mis pulmones hasta que mi garganta no lo resistió:

— ¡Ahhhhhh! — reparé entonces en el tinte familiar de esa voz terciopelada que me había asustado, y con una fuerte sospecha, mi tensión cedió por unos instantes —. ¿Edward?

Su aterciopelada y musical risa fue mi valiosa respuesta. Hubiese reconocido esa risa entre una virulenta multitud de carcajeaos, pues él siempre la reservaba para mí.

— Por supuesto. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? — sus manos todavía ejercían una leve presión sobre mi cintura —.

Incluso a través de la recia piel de mi vestido, fui capaz de percibir la fortaleza y calidez de su toque, provocando que piel ardiera bajo la tela y mis mejillas se encendieran como una tonta enamorada. En sus brazos, eso es lo que yo era, aunque me avergonzara de mi cuerpo por permitírselo contemplar con tanta claridad.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a gritar así? Mis pobres tímpanos todavía me duelen — protestó; yo adiviné que en sus labios había formado esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto adoraba, y siempre que empleaba conmigo para conseguir que cediera a sus caprichos —.

— Señor Mansen — me burlé remplazando por su apellido su nombre —. Fue usted quien decidió seguir a una pobre dama y permanecer en la sombra por varios minutos, con el único fin de asustarla. Dicho comportamiento no es propio de un caballero.

Su risa volvió a deleitar mis oídos. Estaba feliz, tan feliz como yo por saberlo tan próximo, pero dicho sentimiento no sólo era impulsado únicamente por mi cercanía, sino por razones sobre las cuales yo prefería fingir ignorancia. La palabra "_compromiso_" martilleó en mis oídos, aterradoramente próxima.

— ¿Ni siquiera si mi deseo fue proteger a la dama de los monstruos oscuros que acechan en los callejones? — preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza, tozuda; de repente, sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí, y supe que sus labios se hallaban a dulces milímetros de mi oreja; la calidez de su voz me congeló —. Entonces, tal vez escoja no ser un caballero. ¿Y si soy el chico malo?

Reí. Finalmente, conseguí deshacer la presión que ejercían sobre mí sus manos y giré mi cuerpo para contemplarlo. Tan endiabladamente hermoso como siempre. Su rostro ovalado y enmarcado por una piel pálida, que no llegaba a ser tan insustancialmente blanca como la mía, su cabello cobrizo y desenfadado para los cánones de la moda, su nariz asimétrica y el seductor mentón que coronaba sus labios. Mas no era belleza física lo que me atraía hacía él, sino la magia que escondían esos ojos tras un color verde tan reluciente como el rocío de las praderas que tiñe los campos en mayo; su extrema dulzura, su delicadeza al cuidar de mí y su maestría para hacerme sentir cuidada.

Por supuesto que Edward era un caballero. Siempre lo sería. Lo demostró en ese preciso momento, cuando inclinó delicadamente su rostro hacía mí y permitió que nuestros labios se rozasen en un brevísimo roce prohibido.

Yo siempre anhelaba más, más; anhelaba enredar mis dedos en las hebras sedosas de su cabello y atraerlo hacía mi, hacía mi cuerpo, hacía mis caderas, hacía mis caricias, hacía mi alma, hasta que me poseyera por completa. Él nunca lo permitía. Sin embargo, era impresionante el poder que ese casto roce de labios ejercía sobre mí. Mis labios ardían y mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo entero quemaba. Tras unos pocos segundos, que a mis ojos fueron menos, él hizo ademán de retirarse y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos reteniéndolo, alargando el beso un poco más. Sólo un poco.

Edward se separó de mí y yo lo contemplé con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Él respiraba agitado y giró su cuerpo dándome la espalda un momento, permitiendo que el frío cierzo de la noche sacudiera sus sentidos. Al menos, me sentí satisfecha por haber provocado ese efecto en él. Tras unos segundos, sus ojos regresaron de nuevo hasta los míos.

— Pronto — parecieron gesticular sus labios —.

Sólo que para mí, _pronto_ nunca sería lo suficientemente pronto.

Abrí los labios para protestar.

El acertado estruendo de unas voces acercándose y de una botella al romperse interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido nuestra quincuagésima discusión al respecto. Busqué con antelación la diminuta arruga que apareció en su frente, en un punto intermedio entre las dos cejas, como ocurría siempre que estaba preocupado. Sin pronunciar palabra, Edward me tomó de la mano con fuerza y comenzó a andar presuroso en la dirección opuesta a dónde procedían los ruidos. Inconscientemente, su ritmo se aceleraba conforme transcurrían los minutos y aún no llegábamos a nuestro territorio.

— Edward, tranquilízate. Esos tipos se han quedado ya muy lejos. Estamos a salvo.

Él giró su vista hacía mí y sus ojos repararon culpables en mis mejillas sonrojadas y en mi respiración acelerada. Deceleró un poco. Las lámparas de aceite iluminaban ahora la calle dotándola de sombras rojas y ambarinas. Nos había alejado lo suficiente de los suburbios para sabernos a salvo.

— Lo siento — se disculpo —. No puedo soportar la idea de que te ocurra algo, aún menos sí yo estoy contigo.

Tal declaración que me habría incomodado proveniente de cualquier otra persona, inundó con una corriente cálida mi pecho venida de sus labios. Él hacia que resultase distinto… porque yo sentía lo mismo por él.

— Estamos a salvo — repetí, estrechando la mano que aún no me había soltado —.

— Lo sé — sonrió brevemente, posando sus ojos en mí; entonces frunció el ceño, como si hubiese recordado algo —. Nunca vuelvas caminar tú sola de noche por esos parajes — ordenó severo; yo me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco porque sabía que tenía razón —. Los barrios industriales son peligrosos, Bella. Especialmente para ti.

La rebeldía que usualmente guardaba en mi interior brincó de repente al escuchar sus palabras, aun cuando yo me mordí el labio para impedirlo. Éstas emergieron por sí mismas.

— ¿Especialmente para mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mujer?

Su mirada esmeralda se clavo sobre mí más oscura que de costumbre, y si no hubiese conocido a Edward lo suficiente para saber que era un completo caballero, hubiera jurado que sus ojos brillaban encendidos por el deseo.

— No. No por ser mujer — me atrajo hacía él con delicadeza y de nuevo rozó mis labios, congelando mi corazón por los tres segundos que estuvieron en contacto —. Porque tu belleza es tan embriagadora que supone una tentación para cualquier hombre.

— Eres un gran mentiroso, Edward — pretendí decirle. Pero el me acalló sin que pudiera.

Volvió a besarme. Esta vez, en contra de lo habitual, por más tiempo. Sus labios no se conformaron por rozar la ardiente piel de los míos, sino que pellizcaron esa pieza de mi boca, y en una acción tremendamente osada, se deslizaron a través de mi mandíbula y recorrieron la línea izquierda de mi cuello, hasta detenerse en la base de mi hombro. Entonces, regresaron a mis labios.

Mi corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza en mi pecho que me resultó extraño que no atravesase el corsé y surcase la distancia que nos separaba hasta fusionarse con Edward. Yo estaba congelada. Cuando intenté responder a sus labios fue demasiado tarde; él se había retirado.

— Me disculpo.

— ¿Eh…? — ni siquiera lo escuché —.

Yo estaba hipnotizada, prendida aún del abrasante calor que extendieron en mi cuerpo sus labios y de las nuevas y descontroladas emociones que él me había hecho sentir y que aún perduraban revoloteando en mi estómago. Sin embargo, él parecía sentirse realmente avergonzado. Consciente de esto, seguí la línea de sus ojos hasta reparar en una pareja de adultos que nos miraba con reprobación y cuchicheaban entre sí. Por sus ropas, debían pertenecer a la clase adinerada, aunque yo no recordaba habérmelos topado en ningún baile de gala. Por sus gestos, prefería ignorar lo que debían estar injuriando de mí.

En otras circunstancias me habría preocupado por la posibilidad de ser reconocida, y de que el chisme sobre mi descarada indecencia llenara los cotorreos de los salones de fiestas de Chicago por los próximos tres meses. En aquel momento, no me importo lo más mínimo. Mientras Edward permaneciese a mi lado, no me sentía afectada ni aún se catalogaran de ramera.

— Lo siento… Yo no comprendo qué… No debí… Y en público… — Edward balbuceaba incoherencias con las mejillas arreboladas y parecía conmocionado; desde mi punto de vista, nunca se había visto tan adorable —.

Me acerqué a él y posé una mano sobre sus labios, silenciando sus palabras.

— No te disculpes — exigí sin temor; mis ojos ardían intensamente, con la misma emoción que reflejaban los suyos —. Jamás te disculpes por amarme.

Él asintió. Creo que comprendió la trascendencia de mi pedido porque sus músculos se relajaron. Me tendió la mano y reemprendimos lentamente el camino de regreso hacía casa.

— ¿Cómo supiste encontrarme? — pregunté con curiosidad, tras unos segundos de calmado silencio —.

— Renee contacto conmigo. Y yo sería un mal prometido si no conociese lo suficiente a mi novia para saber adónde huye cuando los preparativos de nuestra boda la superan — concluyó con una de sus brillantes sonrisas —.

— ¿Estaba muy enfada?

Sentí un nudo de aprensión formándose en mi estómago ante la idea. No me complacía la idea de regresar a casa sólo para ser recibida por sus gritos y sus reproches. Especialmente después de haber hablado con Alice. Mi rencor hacia ella permanecía hoy más profundo que nunca.

— Lo suficiente. Pero yo conseguí calmarla. La convencí de que es normal que la novia disfrute de unos días tranquilos antes de su fiesta de compromiso y la halague diciendo que confiaba en ella para que todo resultase maravillosamente.

— Muy astuto — intenté que mi voz sonase modulada y centré toda mi atención en el cemento del suelo, fingiendo que se trataba de un nuevo método para no tropezar —.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon y, por un segundo, temí que me hubiese descubierto. Mi aprensión para hablar de nuestra boda o de la próxima fiesta de compromiso no mantenía ninguna relación con él. Era sólo… yo. Algo que funcionaba mal dentro de mí.

Tan feliz como a él le hacía, se convertía en mi fuente de pesadillas por las noches.

— Bella… ¿Cómo está Alice?

Agradecí su fuerzo para desviar mi atención. Tal vez él me conociera incluso mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato mis ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas; lágrimas que hasta hace poco yo no sabía que estaba ahí.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Es horrible — sollocé —. Por cada visita que hago a ese horrible lugar me convenzo más que de que debo sacarla de allí.

— Mi amor, cálmate — sus brazos me acogieron en un abrazo protector y yo me entregué a su ternura, recostando mi cabeza contra su pecho —. Cuéntame que ha ocurrido.

— Han cortado su cabello — balbuceé; _su precioso cabello de tirabuzones negros_ —… y había moratones en su mejilla… y… y… estaba tan sola, tan pérdida… casi no me ha reconocido — Edward me acunó contra su pecho; yo intenté serenarme —.

— ¿Cómo avanzan sus tratamientos?

— Peor. Cada día peor. Aunque… — traté desesperadamente de concentrarme en lo único positivo de esa visita —. Conocí a un nuevo doctor. Él no parecía tan despiadado como los otros. Me prometió que cuidaría de ella y me permitió quedarme hasta más tarde.

— Bien. Eso es bueno — percibí como acariciaba mis cabellos mientras hablaba -. Sabrás que está bien cuidada.

Sus cálidas palabras pretendían calmarme; sin embargo, por alguna razón, tuvieron sobre mí el efecto contrario.

— ¡Edward, es mi hermana! — mi autocontrol se rompió en pedazos —. Y debo conformarme con verla morir un poco más cada día. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de casarme contigo sin ella presente el día de mi boda?

— Sssh — me acunó —. Lo arreglaremos. Te prometo que lo arreglaremos.

Yo sabía que iba a ser tan fácil. Para el mundo, para la sociedad, ella había sido declarada muerta. Si mi madre descubría algún día que yo continuaba visitándola… ignoraba cuáles pudiera ser las consecuencias.

— Lo arreglaremos — volvió a repetir su promesa —. Dentro de seis meses nos casaremos y ella podrá venir a vivir con nosotros, aún si para eso debemos raptarla de ese maldito hospital. Será como ella ve en sus sueños. Seremos felices para siempre.

Yo me aferré al único amor de mi vida y correspondí su abrazo con fuerza, confiando plenamente en su palabra. Sí. Resultaría como él decía.

Un día, me juré a mí misma, Alice sería libre de ese espantoso lugar; yo superaría mi particular aversión al matrimonio, Renee y Philip ya no tendría poder para controlar nuestra vida, Edward y yo nos casaríamos, y juntos seríamos felices para siempre. Sólo había que esperar el momento oportuno. Pronto. Muy pronto. Como en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p>Confio en que os haya gustado. Sé que todavía quedan abiertas muchas dudas, pero todo tienen su razón de ser y éstas se irán desvelando con el tiempo.<p>

No sé si la historia os gustará o no, o si merecerá la pena continuarla. Es decisión vuestra. Yo ya tengo escrito el nuevo capi; **lo subiré el sábado o el domingo, aunque si los comentarios superan los doce en algún momento, lo subiré entonces sin haceros esperar**.

Si, por el contrario, no os ha enganchado la trama o preferís que me dedique a otra historia - me sobran ideas - indicadmelo que no me sentiré ofendida en absoluto. Es más, estaré agradecería y empezaría de inmediato la nueva trama.

Un fuerte saludo.

Anzu.

Anzu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II.<strong>

**_BellaPOVS; mayo de 1903, Chicago._  
><strong>

_Alice se había introducido en mi vida una nebulosa mañana de la primavera de mil novecientos tres. Yo tenía unos tres años en ese momento. Hacía seis meses que mi padre había fallecido en acto de servicio, mientras intentaba controlar una de esas peligrosas revueltas que organizaban los obreros anarquistas frente a las fábricas; yo apenas lo recordaba. Ella era la hija ilegítima de un viudo muy rico cuya compañía mi madre frecuentaba desde hacia meses, y debía ser unos dos años mayor que yo. _

_El sorpresivo compromiso de Renee y Philip, a escasos meses de la muerte de mi padre, __los __había convertido ya a ambos en protagonistas del escándalo y de los cotilleos en los salones más puritanos del viejo Chicago, cuando Renee me llevó a su casa para conocerla. Yo la amé al instante; sólo con verla._

_Sus delicadas e infantiles facciones de duendecillo se vislumbraron para mí pertenecientes a un hada u otro tipo de ser inmortal. Ella giró su cuerpo hacia mí, dando la espalda a la ventana, vestida con terciopelo oscuro y unas mangas abiertas con broches dorados, y me dedicó una sonrisa brillante. _

_— Bella — durante unos segundos dudé si ella se estaba refiriendo a mí, pues jamás nadie lo había hecho sino como "Isabella"; sin embargo, la familiaridad de sus ojos azules y su voz sumamente dulce y cantarina, me invitaban a la calma —. Soy tan feliz por conocerte. _

_Me sonrojé profusamente por culpa de sus palabras, pero de sus labios no decayó la sonrisa. Ella se apartó del alfeizar la ventana y caminó unos pasos hacía mí. Su altura apenas se diferenciaba de la mía, pese a que era dos años mayor. Poseía infinitamente más confianza que yo._

_— Yo soy Alice — se presentó —. Siempre he soñado con tener una hermanita pequeña; y creo que me alegro mucho de que seas tú. ¿Querrás jugar conmigo?_

_Sus palabras sonaron confusas en mis infantiles oídos; supongo que no logré captar su significado completo. Sin embargo, ella tendió su mano hacía mí. Y yo observé la familiar sonrisa que trasmitían sus resplandecientes ojos marinos sobre mis orbes chocolatadas, y olvidé que debía esconderme tras las largas faldas de mi madre, como siempre obraba frente a un desconocido, y, simplemente, acepté. Tomé su cálida mano bajo la mía y la acepté._

_Aquel fue el día en que Alice se convirtió en mi hermana. _

_Confirme fuimos creciendo juntas y ese lazo se estrechaba, nosotras creímos que íbamos a permanecer juntas para siempre. Que nada ni nadie sería capaz separarnos... jamás._

* * *

><p><strong><em>BellaPOVS; presente.<em>**

Mi hermana. Mi querida y pobre hermana. Ha transcurrido un siglo completo desde la última que viera sus mejillas resplandecientes de rubor, desde la última vez que yo escuchara su cantarina y musical risa y ella me prometiera que todo acabaría bien al final, que lo había visto en sus sueños. Yo aún la echaba de menos. Casi tanto como a _él_. Pero ninguno de los dos volvería. Nunca. Yo estaba sola.

Es curioso como los seres humanos suelen contemplar la eternidad como el mayor de los tesoros que les ha sido vedado; sueñan con ella e inventan historias dónde, después de la muerte, si han sido buenos en vida, su alma es bendecida con ella. Ninguno de ellos comprende la aterradora verdad. Ninguno imagina la condena que es perder a tus seres amados uno a uno. Ninguno supone que una vez que estos se han marchado, cuando se apagan todas tus razones para vivir, el tan anhelado tesoro se torna en condena. La condena eterna de la supervivencia.

Yo intento olvidarlo. Y lo consigo. Durante nueve años y trescientos sesenta y cuatro días vivo la vida intensamente, como una vez el prometí a _él_ que lo haría. Este último día del año, treinta y uno de diciembre de la última década, regresó aquí, a la ciudad que fue mi hogar, y permito que mi corazón vuelva a quebrarse en añicos recordando sus pálidos rostros, sus palabras, sus caricias perdidas. Durante veinticuatro horas completas los lloró, me quebró frente a sus tumbas, y no veo nada más que mis recuerdos. Después, el año se muere. El uno de enero comienza y trae vida nueva consigo. Y yo me despido. Me despido de ellos y entierro mi eterno y asfixiante dolor hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Mientras aún laten esas veinticuatro horas, las viejas memorias vienen y alejan a voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>BellaPOVS; 31 de diciembre de 1914, Chicago.<em>**_

_Un nuevo soplo helado de brisa invernal acentuó el sonrojo de mis mejillas humanas y me hizo temblar. Yo me obligué a permanecer inmóvil mientras mi aya entrecruzaba los hilos del corsé en mi espalda y con cada movimiento me hacía más difícil respirar. Los copos de nieve dotaban paisaje de afuera con una maravillosa magia invernal._

_— Alice, estoy helada — protesté, refregando con mis brazos mi pecho y estómago en un intento por conservar el calor —. Haz el favor de cerrar esa ventana si no deseas que me enferme de pulmonía, te lo suplico._

_Ella se giró hacía mí y me sonrió con disculpa, cerrando el ventanal. Ella ya estaba arreglada formalmente para el baile. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido con dibujos de flores perladas y un grueso cinturón rojo que acentuaba aún más su diminuta cintura; parte de su cabello estaba recogida en dos trenzas que coronaban su hermoso y delicado rostro, y el resto de sus mechones caían libremente en delineados tirabuzones por su espalda. Yo envidiaba ese cabello. El mío, soso y sin forma, y de un aburrido color castaño, no era nada en comparación._

_— Estás preciosa, Bella — me alabó, cuando mi aya terminó de vestirme —._

_Gruñí fieramente como respuesta. Odiaba cuando alguien me mentía sobre mi aspecto. Y yo sabía que era una mentira._

_En mis catorce años recién cumplidos, poseía la gracia de una zanahoria estirada. Siempre había sido una bajita, pero ese mismo invierno, tras una prolongada gripe de tres semanas, mi cuerpo había pegado un inesperado estirón y había aventajado a Alice en varios centímetros de altura. Si antes nunca estuve satisfecha con mi aspecto, ahora directamente lo odiaba. Las escasas curvas que había poseído se habían esfumado para reaparecer en los lugares inapropiados; y la antaño pálida y sedosa piel de mi rostro, el único aspecto de mí que me agradaba, se había cubierto de horribles espinillas que los polvos no alcanzaban a ocultar._

_Definitivamente, "preciosa" no era una palabra válida en el vocabulario para describir mi aspecto. Para colmo, Renee y Philip habían decido que ya era lo suficiente mayor para asistir a los bailes de sociedad y multitud de aficiones que antes me distraían, me habían sido prohibidas. Casi podía escuchar sus críticas voces pululando por mi cabeza._

_"Ahora ya eres mayor." "Esa conducta no es propia de una señorita, Isabella." "Aprende a compórtate sino quieres convertirte en la soltera de Chicago."_

_— Estúpido baile de Año Nuevo — refunfuñé entre dientes —._

_Por supuesto, Alice me oyó._

_— Anímate, Bella — se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla en un gesto muy común para ella —. Tal vez no sea tan malo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aprendas y le cojas el gusto a bailar. O tal vez conozcas allí a tu caballero de ojos dorados._

_Su alegre risa logró mejorar un poco mi estado de ánimo._

_A diferencia de mí, ella amaba esos eventos sociales. Claro que, a diferencia de mí, ella sí era hermosa. Se deleitaba disfrazándose como una princesa y bailaba con unos y otros caballeros hasta el momento de regresar a casa. Su risa era la música que más alumbraba esas fiestas. La mitad de los caballeros de Chicago estaban enamorados de ella._

"¿Cómo voy a conocer a mi apuesto futuro marido si me quedo en casa en vez de salir a buscarlo?"_ Solía decirme. Sin embargo, jamás parecía verdaderamente interesada en ninguno de ellos._

_El salón de la señora Stanley estaba tan hermoso como de costumbre. Delicadas figurillas de alces y elfos adoraban el jardín de la entrada, alumbrado además por pálidas y resplandecientes esferas de luces doradas que caían del cielo sostenidas por hilos invisibles. En una época donde la electricidad estaba restringida, incluso para los más ricos, aquella visión suponía todo un espectáculo. El interior de la ostentosa mansión tampoco desmerecía en nada semejante paisaje._

_Tras los saludos de rigor, en los cuales solía preferir esconderme detrás de la espalda de Alice y permitir que fuera ella quien me presentara, tendiendo mi mano sólo si era absolutamente necesario, la rimbombante cena fue servida. Langostinos hervidos en un coctel con salsa rosa fueron el primer plato. Yo no sólo odiaba a esos crustáceos, sino que también me producían nauseas cuando los ingería, por lo que disimuladamente me las arreglé para hacer desaparecer dos de ellos por debajo de la mesa._

_Mientras el resto de comensales cenaba, a mí, de nuevo, me asaltó esa desgarradora sensación. Como si aquel no fuera mi sitio. Como si aquella sociedad hipócrita y opresiva, sostenida por fieros hilos de delicados cristal, fuera a estallar de un momento a otro; y cuando eso ocurriera, no me afectaría. _

_Tal vez esa fuese la razón de que fuera tan tímida con ellos, tal vez por ello me costara tan poco relacionarme con los hijos de los obreros y de nuestros trabajadores. Porque a mis ojos, nada de aquello era real, y cuando yo me mezclaba con ellos… temía desaparecer. Que mi alma se apagara y me espíritu se hundiera en las profundidades de la irrealidad; un sacrificio para ser destruido cundo ellos lo fueran._

_A lo largo de la cena, me asaltó varias veces la sensación de que unos ojos me espiaban; pero cuando me armé de valor y alcé el rostro para en su busca, __nadie __a mí alrededor me observaba. Continuaba siendo tan visible para ellos como era costumbre._

_Las cosas no mejoraron tras el anuncio del baile. Alice fue requerida de mi lado casi inmediatamente por un joven caballero nieto de un famoso duque inglés, para complacencia de Renee. Yo me quedé sola y traté de ocultarme entre los enormes árboles de Navidad salpicados de escarchar blanca. La treta funcionó, pues durante varios minutos pasé desapercibida. Hasta que él reparó en mí, y se acercó en mi busca._

_Yo vi como sus párpados se estrechaban al reconocerme y supe que en breves tres segundos comenzaría a caminar hacia mí. Mike Newton. Hijo de unos comerciantes de telas, nuevos ricos de considerable fortuna. Según Renee, se trataba de un muchacho bien parecido, con el cabello muy rubio y los ojos de un azul despejado, que con seis meses más que yo, ya apuntaba maneras. Según yo, se trataba de un rinoceronte estúpido que había llegado al nivel de humano por casualidad, cuya mayor capacidad era no saber mirar nunca más allá de sí mismo — hecho también achacable a su ego —, y cuya única razón para su obsesión conmigo era el puñetazo que le estampé una vez en su cara cuando ambos éramos niños y él se atrevió a levantarme la falda del vestido para molestarme, por el cual perdió tres dientes._

_Que yo fuese el primer ser humano que le había plantado cara alguna vez, y que no cediera ante sus intimidaciones, no parecía motivo suficiente para que siempre andara detrás de mí insistiendo en invitarme a bailar, sólo para torturarme, así que en cuanto supe que se acercaba, lo tuve muy claro. Olvidé los exquisitos modales que tanto había luchado Renee por inculcarme, de los que toda señorita debía hacer gala, me di la vuelta y comencé a correr en busca del primer escondite. Hallé una sala vacía y me escurrí dentro de ella. Pero sus pasos continuaban acercándose. Desesperada, me arrojé al suelo y me escurrí debajo del único sofá presente, confiando en que aquel sí fuera un escondite seguro._

_Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez. La puerta se abrió. Escuché el contoneo de unos pasos aproximándose._

_— ¿Señorita Swan? — se trataba, sin duda, de la voz de Mike; yo tomé aire y contuve mi respiración —. Señorita Swan, deje de esconderse. Sé que está aquí. ¿Tan repugnante le resulta la idea de compartir un baile conmigo?_

_Su voz sonaba sincera y desesperada. En ese momento, estuve casi a punto de sentir lástima por él. Casi. Entonces recordé que su único motivo para invitarme a bailar era vengarse de mí, por un incidente que había tenido ocasión hacía once años antes. ¡Que se jodiera Mike Newton! Pensé que si Renee me escuchaba hablar así, me obligaría a visitar al reverendo Dayler para exorcizarme._

_Aquella idea, enlazada con la actual situación, estuvo a punto de provocarme una carcajada histérica. Por suerte, el eco de nuevos pasos aproximándose me distrajo lo suficiente para permanecer en silencio. La puerta volvió a abrirse._

_— ¿Señor Newton? — se trataba de una voz grave que yo no había escuchado nunca, pero que me sorprendió por lo melodiosa y confiada que sonaba —. Señor Newton, ¿se ha perdido? El salón principal está muy lejos de aquí._

_Mi pesadilla particular se giró hacía el origen de aquella nueva voz. Su replica se escuchó gangosa y desacorde en comparación._

_— Señor Mansen — se hizo evidente que no estaba satisfecho con su presencia —. Creo que la misma prerrogativa podría aplicarse a usted._

_El otro caballero no se amilanó._

_— La señorita Stanley me concedió permiso específico para visitar todas las instancias de su casa, incluso las que fuera privadas. Dudo que la misma concesión halla sido hecha para usted._

_Escuché a Mike maldecir entre dientes. Se produjo un silencio tenso entre ambos. Yo recé para que permaneciera callado y se largaran los dos cuanto antes._

_— Estoy buscando a la señorita Swan — confesó finalmente —. Huyo de la sala de baile y yo la observé escondiéndose en esta sala. Deseo proponerle un baile._

_Mi corazón se detuvo. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Mike Newton. Juro que deseé destriparlo e ese momento. Si el desconocido le creía y decidían buscarme… creo que me moriría de la vergüenza de ser encontrada en estas condiciones. Tumbada bajo un sofá, con el peinado desechó y el vestido salpicado de telarañas. Me convertiría en comidilla para el cotilleo de los salones por los próximos treinta años._

_— Lo lamento, señor Newton. Pero a no ser que dicha señorita posea el poder para desmaterializarse en el aire, usted y yo somos los únicos ocupantes de esta sala._

_— Sé que está aquí _—_ Mike insistió. Yo ensalcé en silencio a la caritativa alma que había venido a salvarme, sin saberlo, y maldije entre dientes la tozudez de Newton _—_. _

_La voz musicalmente grave de "mi salvador" intervino de nuevo, apelando autoritariamente a Newton._

_— ¿Dónde? — su prerogativa no dejaba espacio para la réplica —._

_Se produjo un extenso silencio. Mike dudaba y yo pude adivinar su conflicto. Él sabía que yo estaba aquí; seguramente, me había seguido y me había observado entrar en la habitación. Pero ni siquiera él presuponía que mi desesperación por huir de él era tanta para arrojarme al mugroso suelo bajo la tela de un viejo sofá con tal de permanecer escondida._

_Finalmente la presión fue demasiada. Newton cedió._

_— Supongo que tiene usted razón, señor Mansen — se resignó —. Iré a buscar a la señorita Swan a otra parte. Mis disculpas. Que pase una buena noche._

_— Lo mismo para usted, señor Newton._

_Escuché sus pasos alejándose de la habitación y respiré con alivio. Por algunos segundos, había temido que no iba a acceder y que insistiría hasta acabarme encontrando. Ahora sólo debía a esperar a que "mi salvador" se marchara y desaparecer disimuladamente de la fiesta para aguardar a mi familia en el carruaje. Sería necesario inventar una excusa creíble para ellos, y tal vez Renee acabara enfadada, pero…_

_— ..ita Swan! ¡Señorita S…!_

_El caballero de la voz aterciopelada estaba pronunciando mi nombre. Me había estado llamando desde hacía varios segundos y, pérdida en mis pensamientos, yo ni me había percatado. Deseé que la tierra se abriera en ese mismo momento y me ahogara, tal como había descrito el reverendo en su discurso de esta semana. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que afrontar la terrible vergüenza de ser descubierta. Por un desconocido nada menos._

_Él continuaba insistiendo._

_— Señorita Swan. Puede desocupar su escondite, ya no hay peligro. El señor Newton se ha marchado y le aseguró que yo no tengo intención de proponerle ningún baile._

_¿Fueron imaginaciones mías, o aquella última parte de la frase había sido pronunciada con una leve nota de humor? Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, lo anormal sería que él desaprovechara la ocasión para burlarse de mí._

_Me planteé la posibilidad de ignorar sus llamadas y fingir que en realidad yo no existía, que mi cuerpo no estaba bajo aquel sofá ennegrecido, y que mi presencia era una fantasía suya. Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo resistiría hasta hartarse de insistir? Entonces se me ocurrió que, si no se cansaba, bien podría hacer llamar a los dueños de la casa y amenazar con la presencia de una intrusa, o, en el mejor de los casos, intentar sacarme de mi escondite por cuenta propia._

_Sopesando ambas posibilidades, lo mejor sería ser buena, atender a sus llamadas y descubrirme por mí misma, aunque ello conllevara la mayor vergüenza que habría debido soportar en mis cortos catorce años de vida._

_— Un momento — supliqué, mientras hacía esfuerzos por deslizar mi cuerpo fuera de mi improvisado refugio —. Estoy saliendo._

_No recordaba que introducirme bajo aquel mugroso sofá hubiera sido tan difícil como escapar de sus garras. Tuve que deslizarme como una serpiente, impulsando mi cuerpo con torpes movimientos de mis manos y piernas, y más de una vez me golpeé en la cabeza al tratar de incorporarla tentativamente._

_Cuando al final lo conseguí, la antaño sedosa tela de mi vestido azul marino se había teñido de blanco; un amasijo de polvo el cual también debía estar presente en mi rostro, pues me hizo estornudar incluso antes de incorporarme. Preferí no pensar en el aspecto que presentaría mi cabello, ni en las telas de araña con las que había compartido espacio. También evité rigurosamente la opinión que se habría formado ese caballero de mí, sorprendiéndome en semejante fachas._

_Yo evitaba mirarle y mantenía mis iris castaños y mis oscuras pupilas inmóviles sobre el suelo. Mis mejillas arreboladas ya eran suficientemente malas como prueba de mi vergüenza. No deseaba que obtuviera más poder sobre mí._

_Entonces, él volvió tomar la palabra._

_— Señorita Swan, un gusto conocerla — expresó formalmente ; yo no logré descubrir el sarcasmo en su voz en esta ocasión, pero era obvio que lo había. Menuda loca harapienta, debía estar pensando. Fea y cubierta de polvo —. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_Asentí, sin pronunciar palabra; mis ojos permanecían aún inmóviles sobre las horribles baldosas verdes del suelo. Entonces, percibí como un ente cálido tomaba mi mano y la conducía hasta sus labios._

_Me congelé. Su toque era apacible y sedoso; y sus labios tremendamente cálidos. Mi piel ardió bajo el guante y yo me avergoncé todavía más, si cabe. Maldije a mi cuerpo por esas nuevas y extrañas reacciones, y a mí misma por no ser capaz de controlarlas. Una musical risa burlona ocupó la estancia._

_Irónicamente, su risa atrajo mi ira. Mi anterior "salvador" se estaba burlando de mí. Sin duda, mis reacciones debían parecer divertidas. ¿Quién lo culpaba?_

_¿Se lo permitiría?_

_Por supuesto que no. Elevé el mentón y fruncí las cejas en un ademán prepotente, tal como Renee me había intentado enseñarme en multitud de ocasiones; decidida a no tolerar que un extraño se riera en mi cara, por mucho que las circunstancias pudieran estar de su parte. Entonces, mis ojos se alzaron y lo contemplé por primera vez._

_Lo primero que percibí de él fue su hermosura. Una hermosura tan cegadora que disipó de un plumazo toda la ira anterior. Las delicadas facciones de su bello rostro pudieron haber sido delineadas, en su día, con el cincel y el escoplo de los más talentosos artistas. Poseía unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, una nariz recta y unos labios redondeados y de aspecto esponjoso, que yo sabía muy cálidos, pues había sentido su roce cuando se posaron sobre el fino guante de seda que ocultaba la piel de mi mano._

_El semblante de aquel muchacho era más propio de un ángel que de un humano, pues sería injusto para los demás seres de su especie ser comparados con él. No era muy alto, ni tampoco fornido; a decir verdad, su cuerpo poseía un aspecto un tanto desgarbado, de quien ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Pero no necesité ser adivina para saber que, en el tiempo que ocupan un par de años, aquel hermosísimo joven se convertiría en el hombre más apuesto y seductor de Chicago.  
><em>

_— ¿Señorita Swan? — habló de nuevo; sus hermosos ojos verdes me escaneaban con auténtica preocupación —._

_Y heme a mí allí. Sucia y cubierta de polvo, con un par de patudas arañas correteando por el dobladillo de mi falda y el corazón bombeando velozmente en mi pecho, preso del influjo de la belleza de ese desconocido. Con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color escarlata e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Cegada por su presencia y corroida por la verguenza._

_Obré del único modo que permitió la situación, aún si no fuera el más adecuado. Contemplé una vez más el rostro de aquel joven que desde ese día inundaría mis sueños, le di la espalda y huí. Huí dejándolo atrás a él y a esa habitación, pero sin posibilidad de escapar de las emociones que había despertado en mi pecho. Huí y logré abordar los carruajes sin ser vista por nadie, donde me refugié hasta que llegaron Alice, Renee y Philip, para quienes inventé rápidamente cualquier excusa._

_El rostro del "mi salvador" permanecía muy claro en mi mente en ese momento, así como la calidez de sus labios al hacer estos contacto sobre mi piel. Aunque jamás me atreví a iniciar un nuevo contacto con él en eventos posteriores, mi requerida asistencia a las odiadas cenas de sociedad dejo de importunarme. Ya, en aquella noche, yo habría atravesado las montañas llamas del infierno sólo por volver a encontrarle._

* * *

><p><strong><em>BellaPOVS; presente.<em>**

Mi primera memoria sobre él; y duele tanto recordarlo. Mientras mi corazón aún latía, Edward llegó a ser mi principal fuente de felicidad; tras su prematura muerte, se transformó en el único obstáculo que impedía mi felicidad. Aún así, yo no cambiaría nuestros momentos humanos por nada. La eternidad parece absolutamente aterradora cuando debes afrontarla sola, pero vivir sin haber conocido nunca su amor… Ese es un precio demasiado alto para pagarlo.

Mis ojos contemplaron la inscripción de la tumba una vez más. Un pedazo de roca gastada donde estaba inscrito su nombre.

_Edward Antony Mansen_. _1898-1917. _

No existía cadáver alguno bajo aquel nombre, pues la gripe española mataba sin dejar huella. Mi corazón se contrajo con dolor. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta, y aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte.

_Edward. Edward…_

Sentía terribles deseos de llorar, pero sabía que mi prolongada existencia también me vetaba ese consuelo. No había sino lágrimas carmesíes para escapar de mis ojos, y sólo cuando hacía pocas horas que me había alimentado. Deposité el ramo de _nomeolvides_ azules sobre su tumba.

Una vez, hacía muchísimo tiempo, él me había explicado la procedencia de aquellas hermosas flores y me había regalado un ramo.

_Según una vieja leyenda islámica_, me había contado, _un ángel se encontraba llorando a las puertas del Paraíso, del que Alá le había expulsado porque el ángel amaba a una mujer mortal. Sólo sería perdonada si plantaba la flor nomeolvides por todo el mundo. Cuando el ángel contó a su enamorada este requisito, tan difícil de cumplir, ella prometió ayudarlo en su tarea. Tanto amor y sacrificio conmovieron a Alá, que otorgó la inmortalidad a la mujer y abrió las puertas del Paraíso a los amantes._

Yo envidiaba a ese ángel, porque las puertas del paraíso donde estaba Edward jamás se abrirían para mí.

La agonía que trajo consigo tal pensamiento fue demasiado insoportable. Incapaz de continuar allí un segundo más, incorporé mi cuerpo con una agilidad que había desconocido siendo humana y me alejé entre los nichos. Había rendido homenaje a Edward y también había depositado un ramo de orquídeas frescas sobre la tumba de mi hermana postiza, pero existía un rincón que todavía no había visitado. Tantas otras veces como me había detenido frente a él, mis ojos lo encontraron en seguida.

_Isabella Mary Swan_, rezaba la inscripción en el mármol. _1900-1918_.

No había comprado flores para mí. Rendir homenaje a alguien que todavía estaba vivo — que lo estaría siempre —, me había resultado una idea bastante ridícula en su momento. Pero ahora me arrepentía. Y quise arreglarlo. Salí del cementerio y me dirigí a la vieja floristería de Chicago que siempre había surtido mis pedidos, incluso cuando yo era humana.

Elegí unas gardenias blancas. El blanco simbolizaría muy bien aquella inocencia que, al morir, me habían arrebatado. Si lo reflexionaba a fondo, no me estaría rindiendo homenaje a mi misma, sino a quién había sido una vez, a lo que una vez fue mi vida humana, y a lo que había perdido una vez se esfumara ésta. Debía hacerlo para sentirme en paz conmigo misma.

Después, abandonaría definitivamente las tierras fúnebres de ese cementerio y no regresaría hasta transcurridos otros diez años.

Un pedazo de eternidad. Un remanso de paz.

Entregué el dinero del ramo de gardenias al encargado de la tienda, quien me observaba con suspicacia dada la escasa ropa de abrigo con llevaba conmigo, pero que pareció quedarse muy satisfecho con su propina, y regresé a la fría e invernal calle con los propósitos firmemente establecidos. Fue entonces cuando lo percibí.

Ese aroma.

No estaba sola. Otro de mi especie andaba muy cerca. Tan cerca, que era imposible que él no me hubiera notado. Gruñí con disgusto. Los vampiros solían mostrarse siempre muy territoriales y, usualmente, eran mucho más peligrosos que yo. Me disgustaba la idea de compartir un mismo espacio con cualquiera de ellos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para esconderme. Con mis sentidos en guardia y mi escudo firmemente arraigado en mi mente, me preparé para el inevitable encuentro.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer, ante todo, a aquellas maravillosas personas que me dejaron su apoyo en el capítulo anterior, gracias a las cuales esta historia prospera tan rápidamente: <strong>jojo10298-somerhalder, lemoni, Katana Kunoichi, Isabella Cullen, ZarethMalfoy, AdriiR, mapitha, Lila-sama, Aygihal y Amanda Black. Muchísimas gracias.<strong>

A las demás, lectoras, confio en que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Ahora ya sabemos como se conocieron Bella y Edward en su día, y que relación une a Bella con Alice. También queda la intriga del aroma que ha sentido Bella. ¿Quién será, será? Para el próximo capi conoceremos la respuesta. Creo que una semana es un buen tiempo para subirlo, aunque como dije con el capi anterior, **si los comentarios de este capi llegan a doce, actualizo**.

Mientras tanto, os deseo suerte a toda/os. ¡Un saludo!

Anzu Brief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Bella POVS; presente. Chicago.**_

Cualquier esfuerzo por ocultarme habría sido inútil. Ellos ya me habían descubierto. Se trataba de dos vampiros. Un macho y una hembra. La hembra rubia estaba situada un paso por delante del macho, pero éste poseía un aspecto muchísimo más intimidante. Sus músculos permanecían en guardia, inmensos los de él y de una apariencia más frágil los de ella. Ambos me observaban. Un breve repaso a sus posturas bastó para adivinar que no me permitirían marchar fácilmente.

Me maldije mentalmente. Si yo no hubiese permitido que mis emociones me dominaran, presuponiendo estúpidamente que ningún vampiro habitaría Chicago, hubiera podido evitar el encuentro. Con mi don, ellos jamás me habrían reconocido. De habernos encontrado, no me habrían prestado más atención que a una humana cualquiera. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias por mi estupidez.

Sopesé mis opciones. Yo era fuerte y, a juzgar por su aroma, algunos años más vieja que ellos. La edad me conferiría ventaja. Por otra parte, sería una tonta desestimando la férrea musculatura del macho, y que la hembra todavía permanecía de pie frente a él, sin un ápice de temor. ¿Tal vez ella poseyese una especie de don para la lucha y por eso se mostraba tan segura?

Si tan sólo lograse alejarme algunos kilómetros, hasta disipar mi aroma…

— No seas ridícula — el macho anticipó mis intenciones —. Estamos en una calle saturada de humanos. Tú no querrás llamar aun más la atención. Ven con nosotros y te prometo que no te haremos daño.

El deje afable de su voz contrarrestaba ampliamente con su aspecto tan fiero. Aun así, me negué a confiarme.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a confiar en tu palabra?

— Nosotros somos dos, tú sólo una — replicó con inteligencia; una chispa de diversión brillaba en sus letales ojos oscuros —. ¿En serio crees que tienes opción?

Asentí. Me había pillado. Efectivamente, yo estaba en sus garras… por el momento. Lo mejor sería ser buena e incitarlos a presuponer que no representaba amenaza ninguna. Si se confiaban lo suficiente… Bueno, yo aún me reservaba un par de ases en la manga para escapar con mis huesos intactos.

— Está bien — me resigné, abandoné la tensión de mis músculos y permití que ellos alcanzaran a mi altura; el macho se colocó en mi flanco derecho y la vampiro rubia en el izquierdo —. ¿A dónde queréis que vaya?

— Tú sólo camina — indicó el grandullón —.

Supuse que debía aceptar con resignación. Entonces, la hembra se inclinó hacía mí y me amenazó.

— Y por si te ocurre intentar algo… Ten en cuenta que nuestra familia es grande y que tú no vivirías para ver un nuevo día de tu maldita existencia.

Su voz era fría como el hielo y había en ella ni un ápice de compasión. Sentí un escalofrío ascender por mi espalda. Yo no la temía ni a ella ni a sus amenazas, pero la profunda amargura que empañaba su discurso sí me asusto. Se asemejaba demasiado mí… en mis épocas más oscuras.

Me forzaron a caminar durante varias horas, y no fueron pocas las veces que dimos un mismo rodeo o pasamos dos veces frente al mismo establecimiento. Por alguna razón, ignoraba cuál debía ser su propósito, intentaban desorientarme. Yo adopté un semblante confuso para darles a entender que lo estaban consiguiendo.

Ni ella ni él redujeron su atención en ningún momento, y la oportunidad propicia para escapar no se presentó. Empezaba a resignarme. Aun así, no sentía miedo. La parte más morbosa de mí ser comenzó a cuestionarse cuál sería el sabor de la muerte, si acaso era ella lo que habían planeado. ¿Era posible poner fin a la existencia de un vampiro? ¿Sentiría dolor? ¿Existiría realmente una más allá? ¿Me habría hecho merecedora de ese Paraíso? ¿Encontraría a Edward en él?

Tres firmes y dolorosos "_no_" confirieron respuesta a las últimas tres preguntas. Aquellas eran cuestiones que yo ya me había planteado una vez, hacía muchísimos años, sobre las cuales mi amado y yo jamás logramos ponernos de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; marzo de 1917, Chicago<strong>_

_Paseé de nuevo mis dedos por las heladas aguas de aquella fuente. Los acordes de piano y cuerda que inundaban el interior de la resplandeciente mansión de los Mansen se habían convertido en un susurro lejano. Las voces de los invitados llegaban acentuadas por las elevadas dosis de champagne que habían ingerido en las últimas horas. Yo contemplaba sus sombras bailar a través de los traslucidos cristales de las ventanas con una pizca de nostalgia. Nadie echaba de menos a la joven que había sido la razón para aquella fiesta. ¿Por qué habrían de extrañarme?_

_Observé de nuevo la superficie de la fuente y me casé de que mi propia imagen permaneciera siempre inmutable, sin cambios. Ofuscada, mis dedos sacudieron las aguas con brusquedad. El reflejó de mi rostro se disipó en hondas que flotaron sobre la líquida superficie hasta regresar a las profundidades. Debiera agradecer a Renee el gran trabajo que había hecho conmigo para aquella noche. La visión que reflejaban esas aguas… casi hasta resultaba hermosa. _

_Mi aspecto general había mejorado bastante desde aquellos horribles catorce años. Mi cuerpo todavía seguía gritando aquella alarmante falta de curvas pero, esa noche, la delicada seda azul de mi vestido se ceñía con celo a mi piel, y el apretadísimo corsé potenciaba unas delicadas y atractivas formas que en realidad no existían. La piel de mi tez volvía a ser inmaculada y sedosa, y mi rostro se había estilizado para adoptar una exquisita forma de corazón. Tal vez aún no fuese considerada hermosa, pero poseía el aspecto de una bella joven disfrutando de los últimos años de su adolescencia._

_Incluso así, mi belleza seguía siendo vanidad comparada con la suya. Mi ángel. Lo sentí llegar aunque él no hiciera ningún ruido, y sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome._

— _¿La prometida huye de su propia fiesta? — se burló de mí, posando los labios muy cerca de mi odio —._

_Yo uní mis propias manos a su abrazo. Anhelaba la calidez de su toque haciendo mella sobre mi piel._

— _Lo siento… — me disculpé —._

— _¿La echas de menos, verdad? ¿Te gustaría que estuviese aquí?_

_Asentí. La echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Y una gran parte de mí se odiaba por estar celebrando esta fiesta sin ella, por traicionarla de esa manera. Sin embargo, hoy no era Alice quien ocupaba mis pensamientos. _

_Él lo supo enseguida, de alguna manera. Edward había sido muy intuitivo con los pensamientos y las tormentas ajenas y, desde que inició nuestro noviazgo, había adquirido una especial habilidad para emplear ese don conmigo._

— _Cuéntame qué es lo que de verdad te ocurre — rogó, consciente de que yo nunca había podido resistirme a sus súplicas —._

— _No lo sé. Es… todo esto…_

_No por primera vez, intenté explicarle cómo me sentía. Pero las palabras adecuadas siempre se me escapaban. Tal vez ni yo misma supiera con exactitud qué me ocurría, de dónde surgía esa sensación de agobio que carcomía lo más intimo de mi ser mientras el resto de mi sociedad, incluido él, conversaban y reían felices a mi alrededor._

_Aun así, deseé intentarlo, descubrir mi alma ante él y colocar en sus manos mis demonios para que él los ahuyentara con sus palabras… y con sus besos… con sus promesas de amor._

— _Es… todo esto. Todas estas gentes, Edward. Toda esta fiesta… nuestras familias. Fingen, y ríen, y bailan, y pareciera que el mundo entero está bien cuando nada lo ésta. En Europa hay una terrible guerra donde cada día mueren millones de personas, y las que no lo hacen por la guerra son llevadas por esa terrible enfermedad — _la peste negra_ —. Y yo estoy aquí, contigo, intentando ser feliz cuando sé que en cualquier momento podrían reclutarte, y… y si te pierdo… si te perdiera yo… no sé… — mi voz se quebró, incapaz de continuar —._

— _Shhh — me acunó, sus labios inmóviles surcando caricias a través mi mejilla —. Cálmate, Bella. Eso no va a ocurrir. Nadie va a separarnos. Nunca._

— _Eso tú no lo sabes… No puedes saberlo, Edward. No hay forma de…_

— _Por supuesto que sí — replicó, y en sus palabras existía tanta seguridad que por un segundo deseé olvidarme de todo y creerle, simplemente creerle —. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que siempre volveré a ti, Isabella Mary Swan. Siempre. Incluso si mi corazón dejase de latir, yo regresaría a ti. Te lo prometo._

_Su promesa surcó el cielo acompañada de una brisa profética. Yo me aferré a él con ímpetu, invadida por un extraño espíritu de rebeldía y amor._

— _¡Entonces marchemos! — exclamé, sin importarme cuan egoísta pudiera ser esa petición —. Olvidémonos de todo, Edward, de la boda, de la guerra, de nuestras familias… ¡Huyamos! Huyamos muy lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarnos… donde podamos estar juntos para siempre…_

_Mi enérgica voz acabo convertida en un susurro. Lo deseaba tanto. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que él dijese "¡si!". Entonces yo lo abandonaría todo, sin temor, sin doblar la vista atrás, sólo por seguirlo a él. Hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo._

_Sus labios irrumpieron fogosos contra los míos. Yo no había augurado aquel beso, pues pretendía una respuesta. Aun así, fue imposible resistir su cálido y abrasador aliento. De inmediato me vi arrastrada por la pasión de unas masculinas manos que se enredaban en las hebras de mi cabello, y por la dulzura con la que sus labios rozaban la cálida piel de mi boca. Durantes breves y extasiantes segundos, sólo existimos nosotros… tal como yo le había pedido. Después, él se separó unos pasos de mí y yo sentí como la barrera moral que siempre había existido volvía a imponerse. _

_La magia se había roto. Lo sabía. Yo amaba demasiado a Edward para insistir, o para desear que fuera alguien diferente._

— _No sabes lo tentadora que resulta esa oferta, amada día — susurró, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza contra su pecho para escuchar el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos —. Te amo tanto, Bella. Pero por lo mucho que te amo deseo hacer bien las cosas contigo. Pronto nos casaremos y te convertirás en mi esposa, y entonces serás mía hasta el final de los tiempos. Preservaré tu alma por ti — juró —, aunque tú te resistas tanto a hacerlo, y después te seguiré hasta el último rincón de este mundo, iremos juntos allá donde tu me pidas._

— _¿Me lo prometes? — supliqué desesperada, mientras mi corazón se rompía en pedazos ante la premonición de que ni Edward ni yo seríamos capaces de consumar esa promesa. Besó mi coronilla —._

— _Te doy mi palabra._

_Pero él nunca llegó a cumplirla._

* * *

><p>La puesta del Sol había oscurecido el día cuando finalmente mis captores se detuvieron. Parpadeé, en un intento por librarme de las dolorosas memorias que no me harían ningún bien acompañándome, y centré mi atención en el nuevo paisaje que había surgido a mi alrededor. Casi me sentí decepcionada.<p>

Como humana, Edward siempre criticaba mi falta de prudencia, y el poco esfuerzo que consagraba a mantenerme con vida en las situaciones más peliagudas. Como vampiro, yo no había cambiado.

— ¿Esto es todo? — interrogué impulsivamente a mis captores, con la ceja izquierda levantada —. ¿Nada de zanjas o estanques siniestros? ¿Una respetable vecindad de viviendas unifamiliares?

— Ya sabes… Aún estamos a tiempo de arrepentirnos — bromeó el grandullón, después tras una sonora carcajada —. Pero ya te advertí que no te haríamos daño. Dejaremos que hables con Carlisle.

Supuse que Carlisle sería el jefe del clan. De momento, el nombre no me pareció muy intimidante. Tal vez incluso lograra escapar bien parada de aquella situación. O al menos, con todos los huesos intactos.

Con esa esperanza en la mente, permití que ellos me condujeran mansamente hasta una de las muchas casas con la fachada blanca, una cuyo jardín estaba decorado con diversas figurillas de varios colores. La hembra sacó una llave y abrió la puerta principal, que daba a un pequeño recibidor, mientras el grandullón me guiñaba un ojo y me invitaba a introducirme dentro.

— Adelante. No tengas miedo — me indicó —. Carlisle y Esme vendrán ahora.

Asentí e intenté seguir su consejo. El grandullón me guió hasta el salón y me invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero negros, invitación que yo decliné con educación. La hembra rubia había desaparecido.

— Bueno, a todo esto… — él intentó romper el hielo —. Aún no nos has dicho cómo te llamas. Yo soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen.

— Bella Mansen.

Respondí la verdad por instinto. O a menos, la verdad que había asumido durante los últimos cien años. A pesar de que aquel grandullón, Emmett, había sido el mayor responsable de mi secuestro, también poseía un aura magnética imposible de ignorar. Me hacía sentir imprudentemente a cómoda a su alrededor. Él rió.

— Bella, ¿eh? — sus ojos oscuros chispearon con diversión —. A mí no me parece que estés tan loca.

Yo alcé una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Aquello era un cumplido? Porque era cierto que había tenido mis épocas malas, pero… Me recordé a mí misma que debía mostrarme amable con mis captores mientras mi vida aún dependiera de ellos.

— Gracias, creo.

Él sacudió la cabeza, como si yo no lo hubiera entendido.

— Lo que quería decir es qu…

— ¡Emmet! — fuera cuál fuese el significado de su declaración, una voz grave lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicármelo —.

Mis músculos volvieron a tensarse en seguida. La hembra rubia había regresado a la habitación, precedida por otra pareja de vampiros. Estos eran mayores que los otros, especialmente el macho. Olisqueé su aroma con disimulo. No recordaba haber estado nunca ante un vampiro tan viejo. Él fue quien tomó la palabra.

— Creo que Rosalie y tú ya habéis hecho suficiente — el grandullón asintió y permaneció en silencio, reconociendo su autoridad —. Señorita —su atención recayó en mí —. Lamento los trastornos que le haya podido causar este malentendido. No tenga miedo. Le aseguro que está usted a salvo.

Yo alcé una ceja con escepticismo. Me pareció sincero, pero no tenía ninguna razón para creerle. Mi prolongado silencio lo impulsó a dirigirse a mí de nuevo.

— Soy Carlisle Cullen y ésta es mi esposa, Esme — introdujo a la vampira que lo acompañaba. Esa hembra poseía un aspecto mucho más dulce y bondadoso que la otra —. Supongo que ya conoces a dos de mis hijos: Emmett y Rosalie. Sus hermanos menores están todavía de camino.

Asentí. Era mi turno para presentarme.

— Bella Masen.

Los párpados del vampiro se estrecharon. Fue un movimiento muy breve, casi inexistente, pero yo lo percibí. Sin embargo, él no añadió ningún comentario. La impaciencia me gano el terreno de la prudencia.

— Hechas las presentaciones… — sugerí con sarcasmo —. ¿Serían tan amables de explicarme la razón por la que fui secuestrada por sus hijos?

La hembra rubia rugió, ofendida sin duda por mi falta de respeto, y manifestó su intención de dirigirse en mi contra. La otra vampira, sin embargo, la esposa de Carlisle, _Esme_, posó la mano sobre su hombro y la detuvo. Sin emplear la fuerza, la detuvo.

Tal vez el vampiro viejo no hubiera mentido. Tal vez me hallase frente una auténtica familia de vampiros.

— Mis disculpas, Bella — Carlisle recuperó mi atención —. Podrás marcharte en seguida. Me temo que envié a mis hijos a por un encargo y que han regresado con el vampiro equivocado.

Su evidente reprobación no ofendió a Emmet, quien me sonrió y dirigió su atención la rubia. Se veía bastante satisfecho.

— ¿Lo ves, Rose? Te dije Bella no estaba loca.

— ¿Y eso que importa? ¡Fijaos en sus ojos! — escupió ella con su cólera fija sobre mí —. Se alimenta de humanos. ¡Deberíamos encargarnos de ella antes de que hiciera más daño!

Carlisle intervino.

— ¡Rosalie! — su voz sonaba a advertencia —. No es nuestro deber erigirnos jueces ante nuestros iguales. Como ya he dicho a Bella, ella podrá marcharte sana y salva a su casa en cuanto lo desee.

Sus palabras me relajaron. Destensé algunos músculos que había despertado con la anterior agitación. Carlisle me inspiraba confianza. Sabía que la opción más prudente hubiera sido hacer uso de su promesa y retirarme en ese mismo momento, pero algo de lo dicho por la hembra rubia había despertado mi insana atención.

— ¿Qué ha querido de decir con "alimentarme de humanos"? ¿Acaso vosotros otros alimentáis de otro modo?

Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia mí sorprendidos por mi curiosidad. En mi vida humana me hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado una disculpa. Como vampiro, me mantuve inmóvil y en silencio.

Carlisle fue quien me lo explicó.

— Mi familia y yo seguimos una dieta a base de sangre de animales.

— ¡_Uggh_! Pero eso es asqueroso — respondí sin pensar —.

Se me escapo. Juro que se me escapó. Con sólo imaginar el sabor de la sangre aguada de un conejo o un ciervo, mis rasgos se torcieron en una mueca de asco. Sorprendente, ellos no parecían ofendidos. Carlisle y su esposa había dibujado sendas sonrisas en sus labios y Emmet emitió una sonora carcajada.

— No negaré que el sabor deja mucho que desear — reconoció entre risas —. Pero también es mucho más revitalizante enfrentarse a un feroz oso que un débil humano.

— Si no te molesta, Bella. Nos gustaría hacerte unas pocas preguntas.

Carlisle capturó de nuevo mi atención. A diferencia del alegre Emmet, él y su esposa Esme me contemplaban ahora con seriedad. Rosalie había desaparecido.

— ¿Tengo opción?

— Por supuesto — fue su esposa quien habló —. Eres libre para marcharte cuando lo desees, Bella. Puedes irte ahora y ninguno intentaremos detenerte. Pero te suplicó que te aguardes y escuches algunas nuestras preguntas.

Yo deseaba negarme. Olvidarme por completo de ese asqueroso día y largarme. Sin embargo, existía un deje de súplica y sinceridad en esa dulce voz maternal que me hizo imposible resistir a sus peticiones.

— Está bien — acepté —.

— Te sorprendiste cuando descubriste nuestra dieta. Sin embargo, nuestro respeto a la vida humana no es la única causa para dicha decisión. Hay algunos vampiros que no están preparados para resistir el influjo de la sangre humana, cuya precaria humanidad se ve cada vez más empañados por ésta. Al cabo de muchos años, de décadas, de siglos… ellos han olvidado completamente lo que aprendieron siendo humanos y enloquecen. Se convierten en bestias sedientas cuyo comportamiento no dista mucho del de los animales.

— Eso es horrible… — murmuré con pavor. Prefería afrontar la muerte cien veces que hacer frente a ese destino —. ¿Por qué ocurre eso?

— Lo ignoramos. Según los datos que he podido recolectar en mi experiencia, suele ser frecuente en vampiros que se revelan contra su propia existencia, aquellos que durante muchos siglos se entregan sin control control a sus instintos, o aquellos que son tan viejos que han olvidado hasta su propio nombre.

Un alivio egoista me inundó tras comprobar que yo no pertenecía a ninguno de esos grupos. Los dos primeros ya no suponían un riesgo y aún faltaba una eternidad para preocuparme por el tercero.

— Pero, no lo comprendo. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

— Absolutamente nada — yo alcé una ceja —. Te dije hace unos minutos que yo había enviado a mis hijos a por un encargo, y que ellos regresaron con el vampiro equivocado.

— ¡Oh! — mi mente ató cabos muy rápidamente —. ¿Quieres decir que hay uno de esos… por aquí cerca?

Carlisle asintió.

— Eso es lo que sospechamos, sí.

— Nunca lo habéis visto — concluí —. Entonces, ¿cómo podéis sospecharlo?

Esme tomó la palabra.

— Se extienden los rumores. En los últimos meses ha habido un increíble aumento de muertes en Chicago, cadáveres desangrados y desgarrados. Si la oleada de crímenes prosigue y no consiguen atraparlo, los policías comenzarán a sospechar que quizá no sea obra humana.

— ¿Por eso enviasteis a vuestros hijos a buscarlo?

Carlisle asintió.

— ¿Y a… destruirlo?

— Es necesario. Su existencia no sólo hace peligrar nuestro secreto, sino que, si continua, será una llamada de atención clara para los Volturi.

— ¿Los Volturi?

— ¿No te explicó tu creador quienes son ellos?

— No.

La sequedad de mi respuesta evidenció mi reticencia a ahondar sobre aquel tema.

— Son una especie de realeza vampírica. Un triunvirato: Aro, Marco y Cayo. Habitan en Volterra con su séquito y son muy estrictos respecto a las normas. Los humanos no deben descubrir nuestra existencia. Castigan severamente a cualquier vampiro cuyos actos pongan en peligro al secreto.

Yo había escuchado rumores de otros vampiros sobre un clan todopoderoso en Europa, pero siempre lo deseché como eso, como rumores. Ocultar nuestra existencia a los humanos era mero sentido común; si la averiguaban, en este siglo, ellos poseían el poder para destruirnos. Claro que hasta hace poco yo desconocía la existencia de esos vampiros enloquecidos.

— Ya veo — dije —. Creo que ahora comprendo porque me trajisteis aquí, pero me temo que no puedo ayudaros.

La expresión de Esme se descompuso en una mueca de ruego y desesperación, tanta, que desé de corazón haberles sido de ayuda.

— Sólo te pedimos información — repuso Carlisle —. Si has visto y odio algo extraño por la ciudad en los últimos tiempos…

— Lo siento — me disculpé —. Pero de verdad que no está en mi mano ayudaros. Hace sólo una noche que estoy en Chicago, en el hotel Imperial, y tengo planeado marcharme mañana mismo. Vine únicamente para… presentar mis respeto a un amigo — no era una mentira completa aunque tampoco era la verdad —. Y no me gusta esta ciudad. No soportaría quedarme por más tiempo.

— Está bien — la voz de Esme se había empado empañad de resignación —. Lo comprendemos.

— De verdad, me gustaría ayudaros — expresé —. Pero me es imposible permanecer en Chicago por más tiempo.

Era cierto. A pesar de mi desconfianza inicial hacía ellos y de sus acciones contra mí — me había secuestrado — los Cullen parecían una buena familia. Carlisle me inspiraba un extraño sentimiento de respeto y confianza, fundido con un velo de melancolía, la dulce Esme me había llegado al alma, y Emmet me recordaba vividamente al amigo de mi infancia que una vez consideré mi hermano mayor. No les deseaba ningún mal a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a la hembra rubia. Pero tampoco podía permanecer en esa ciudad dos días más. De lo contrario Edward consumiría mi vida.

Los Cullen se mostraron comprensivos con mi decisión y no me reprocharon nada. Esme y Emmet se despidieron de mí y Carlisle me acompañó hasta la salida. Cuando estuvimos a solas, frente a la puerta de su jardín, él giró su rostro hacía mí. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de un modo especial.

— Bella, por favor. ¿Me permitirías hacerte una pregunta personal?

— Por supuesto —consentí con curiosidad —.

— Tu nombre atrajo a mi memoria recuerdos de otros tiempos. Bella, ¿derivado de Isabella, supongo? — asentí con rigidez —. ¿Isabella Mansen? ¿Es ese tu verdadero apellido, o hubo otro anterior?

Mis músculos se tensaron al límite. Las reacciones de Carlisle al escuchar mi nombre por primera vez regresaron a mi memoria. ¿Qué podía saber él? ¿Acaso…? No. No. Basta de recuerdos. Debía mentir.

— Mansen es el apellido que herede una vez de mi padre — dije —. No comprendo como antes de él pudiera haber existido otro.

— Por supuesto — él sonrió, pero yo intuí que sospecha de mi mentira —. Discúlpame si mi extraña pregunta te ha incomodado.

— En absoluto. Señor Cullen — me despedí —.

— Carlisle.

— Carlisle — acepté, y me di la vuelta —. Cuide de su familia.

Sin permitirle tiempo a él para contestar, yo me alejé de aquella casa y me juré a mí misma que haría lo mismo con mis recuerdos. La eternidad era demasiado tiempo para lamentarse. El pasado debía quedarse atrás, enterrado en mi memoria. Y yo aún tenía personas que se preocupaban por mí y me querían. No estaba sola.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer de todo corazón su esfuerzo y apoyo a las dieciocho personas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: <strong>Hikari Strife10, Lila-sama, Angie Cullen Hale, ZarethMalfoy, LunaS Purple, daii, LuniAnd, Anónimo, N4viis13, DiaNna Bel, dulce sangre azul, BNima, hildiux, AdriiR, iselacullen, Zurita Saotome, LizzyCullen01, ElizabethCullen.21.<strong>

Confio en que os haya gustado el capítulo. Esta la última parte me ha costado un poco de escribir, con tantos dialogos, pero creo que el resultado final me deja satisfecha. Bella ha conocido a los Cullen, aunque todavía quedan por presentarse algunos hijos del doctor... Y parece que hay un vampiro loco rondando por Chicago, ¿llamará suficiente la atención para atraer a los Volturi?

Me preguntaron si mantendría a Bella en su caracter original, o si habría un OCC destacable. Bien, intentaré mantenerme lo más fiel posible a los personajes de Meyer. No prentendo hacer grandes cambios con ellos. Aun así, la personalidad de una Bella vampiro de más de cien años habrá debido evolucionar y madurar con el tiempo, perdiendo algunas de sus inseguridades o características principales de su "yo" adolescente. En los recuerdos, donde vemos a una Bella humana, encontraremos más semejanzas entre ambos personajes, aunque el cambio de epoca también será significativo.

El próximo capítulo está practicamente terminado, sólo me queda pulirlo un poco y añadir una nueva escena. Si me animais lo suficiente con cuestros comentarios, como habeis hecho hasta ahora, tal vez lo suba para el domindo. En caso contrario, a más tardar, disfrutaréis de él sobre mitad de semana.

Mientras tanto, os deseo mucha suerte a toda/os. ¡Un saludo!

Anzu Brief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**_**Bella POVS; presente.**_**

La noche se me estaba haciendo un transcurso eterno. Carente de energía para unirme a la orquesta y verbena que transcurría algunas plantas más abajo, en los salones principales del hotel, permanecí recluida en el dormitorio aguardando por el regreso del alba. Cuando las estrellas desaparecieran del cielo y la luz de Sol bañara los edificios acristalados de Chicago, me estaría permitido viajar a la estación y abandonar esa ciudad para siempre. Si no para siempre, para los próximos diez años.

Esa noche, añoraba más que nunca la bendición que es el dormir para los humanos. Cerrar los párpados y sumergirme en ese extraño mundo del que tan poco se sabe, ese que roza los límites entre la fantasía y la realidad, y que otorga al cuerpo un breve descanso, sólo durante unas horas, mientras la mente olvida lo frío y lo amargo de la vida. Dicho consuelo, como muchos otros, también me había sido negado.

Mi moral estaba desecha. Sin duda, aquel había sido el peor día de mi existencia desde hacía muchos años. Una década exacta. Cada vez que acudía a Chicago para rendirle homenaje frente a su tumba, yo sabía a lo que me exponía. Sabía que después me llevaría meses, a veces años, recuperar mi ánimo anterior, y que durante ese tiempo me sentiría sola y vacía, y maldita por mi existencia. Y aun así, era incapaz de no regresar a él ese maldito treinta y uno de diciembre para recordarlo.

Mi garganta rugió. Odiaba sentirme tan amarga, y odiaba que él, aun muerto, mantuviera tanto poder sobre mí. Necesitaba dar rienda suelta al espíritu más salvaje de mi ser. Correr por los bosques y chocar contra los árboles, escuchar el crujido de estos al ceder ante mi fuerza. Cazar, matar, desgarrar… Eso haría que me sintiera mejor.

En este hotel había tantos débiles humanos, algunos de ellos despreciables… Tal vez un mordisquito. Uno que no los matara, pero que los hiciera sufrir. Y su sangre… su sangre…

El aroma que antes había sido prácticamente inapreciable, de repente cubría todos mis sentidos. Abrasaba mi garganta. Yo anhelaba su sangre; en esos momentos, no había nada que anhelara más. Ni siquiera a _él_. Y sabía que la tentación era demasiado fuerte para resistir, pues deseaba sucumbir a la sed.

En un parpadeo, me había trasladado del uno al otro extremo de la habitación. Me arrodillé en el suelo y arranqué de cuajo la puerta de la pequeña nevera. Ya me encargaría de arreglar los destrozos más tarde. El espacio que otrora hubiera contenido cervezas y diversas bebidas refrescantes, había sido reemplazado anteriormente por mí con un contenido mucho más tétrico. Bolsas de sangre.

Siempre traía unas pocas conmigo por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Ahora me felicitaba por ello. Si ellas no hubiesen estado ahí, ignoro los estragos que en habría causado. Una o ninguna hubieran bastado para saciar mi sed una noche normal; aquel día las consumí todas. Ni siquiera me preocupé por calentarlas para concederles una temperatura que se asemejara más a la humana. Dirigí la primera bolsa a mi boca e hinqué los dientes en ella.

Con el primer mordisco el plástico cedió. Con el segundo, su dulce y adictiva miel logró tocar al fin mis labios. De mi pecho surgió un feroz rugido de satisfacción. Me lancé a por el resto.

Arrodillada sobre el suelo las consumí todas. No me importó, en mis ansias, que la sangre comenzara a gotear por mi barbilla y tiñera la delicada seda azul de mi blusa. Una mancha carmesí cubrió de rojo mi pecho. No me importó que mis cabellos se emborronaran, ni que la piel de mi rostro perdiera el color pálido que la caracterizaba.

Mi estado era salvaje. Consumía las bolsas de sangre con la misma voracidad con la que una vez devoré a los humanos de los que me alimentaba. Rasgaba el plástico y engullía su esencia, y lamía y succionaba sin restricción de las palmas de mis manos y de allá dónde una gota del líquido se había derramado. La sangre se llevaba consigo mis penas, mis recuerdos, mi dolor, mi humanidad, mi razón… Me convertía en una criatura salvaje capaz de existir. Simplemente existir.

Tragué litros y litros hasta que me emborraché por completo de ella.

Recuerdo una vez, siendo todavía humana, en la que Edward robó una botella de Whisky del despacho de su padre y nos la bebimos entre nosotros. La sensación de flacidez, de que el mundo entero se tambaleaba y giraba y daba vueltas bajo mis pies, el descontrol, la energía, el éxtasis… Todos ellos eran sentimientos que me embargaban en ese momento, pero multiplicados por mil. Tan intensos… que me hacían dudar de mi propia existencia.

Cuando la sangre se agotó y ya no quedaba un ápice de ella, ni en las bolsas, ni en mis manos, ni sobre las baldosas grises del suelo, me permití respirar. Mi mente estaba ida, pero por fin me sentía en paz. Tan en paz que ni siquiera recordaba la causa de mi malestar anterior.

Elevé los ojos del suelo y por casualidad los hallé frente a un espejo. Me vi a mí misma, tal como era reflejada en ese momento. Más monstruo que humana. Y en mi estado de embriaguez no fui capaz de sentir pena por ello. Ni alegría. Ni tristeza. Nada. No sentía nada.

Entonces, sobrevino un _flashback._

Mi rostro fue sustituido en el espejo por uno masculino y mis delicadas facciones se tornaron más marcadas; el rojo de mis ojos fue absorbido por un intenso color verde y mi cabello adquirió un tono cobrizo; las huellas de sangre desaparecieron en pos de una piel despejada.

Como ya ocurriese una vez, Edward me estaba observando; él veía lo que yo era ahora… y se avergonzaba de mí.

— _Bella_… — su aterciopelada voz existía sólo en mi cabeza —.

Él me contemplaba con lástima, con decepción. No existía amor en su mirada esmeralda, sólo tristeza. Mi Edward se avergonzaba de mí.

Me incorporé lentamente, con movimientos pausados, pues mi cuerpo no hubiera podido resistir un mayor esfuerzo o se hubiera desplomado. Me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño que adjuntaba la habitación del hotel y me arrodillé frente a la bañera. Activé el agua y aguardé hasta que ésta estuviera llena.

Me desprendí de mi ropa, que cayó desordenadamente sobre el suelo, y una vez desnuda, sumergí la totalidad de mi cuerpo en el agua. El contraste de su temperatura y mi piel fue casi inexistente. Aun así, un pequeño escalofrío ascendió por mi espalda. Añoré que mi vello se erizara, como ocurría siendo humana, y que la calidez del agua contagiara el calor a mi piel. Sin embargo, como vampiro, había adquirido otras ventajas.

Mis párpados se cerraron y mi mente se sumergió en las tinieblas. Mi corazón permanecía inerte y mis pulmones no se movían. El agua cubrió por completo mi cuerpo y yo permanecí hundida bajo su superficie, inmóvil, anhelando que ese líquido transparente me cubría fuese capaz también de enterrar conmigo mis pecados.

Cualquier humano que me hubiera hallado en ese momento, habría creído que yo muerta. Pero, en el fondo,yo seguía viviendo. En el fondo, vivía. Por _él_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; enero de 1917, Chicago<strong>_

_Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Hacía frío, mucho frío. El invierno de mil novecientos diecisiete había resultado ser el más crudo de la década, y pocos días después Año Nuevo la nieve seguía tiñendo de blanco las calles de nuestro amado Chicago._

_Aquella noche, yo no sentía frío. El fuego calentaba mis venas. El cielo nublado impedía adivinar la hora exacta, pero la creciente oscuridad indicaba que nos estábamos acercando velozmente al crepúsculo. No había ningún otro ser viviente en aquel parque, sólo Edward y yo. Nos habíamos escapado. O mejor dicho, él insistía en que me había raptado. Lo cierto es que había sido yo quien entre lágrimas le había suplicado que lo hiciera, que me ayudara a escapar de allí, pero ahora el eco de aquel dolor parecía muy lejano._

_— Bella, baja de ahí — repitió una vez más —. Te vas a hacer daño._

_Yo ignoré su pedido, como había hecho las veces anteriores. Continué deslizándome sobre la superficie resbaladiza del banco._

_— No seas tonto, Edward. ¿No lo ves? — me reí tontamente —. El whisky mágico de tu padre me ha curado. Ya no soy torpe. ¡Ahora puedo volar!_

_Sacudí las manos en mis costados para demostrárselo, mientras mis pies sostenían un precario equilibrio sobre la helada madera. Su carcajadas se unieron a las mías. Lo conocía. Hubiese insistido de nuevo, sino fuera porque la cantidad ingerida de alcohol lo había afectado a él también. Aunque él no sintiese la misma necesidad que yo de hacer peripecias sobre el filo de un banco nevado._

_— Si vuelas, es que eres un ángel — dijo —. Mi ángel — se inclinó de rodillas y alzó las manos hacía mí —. ¿Qué de hacer yo para ser digno de tu amor?_

_Volví a reír. No podía evitarlo. La risa era un efecto secundario de esa deliciosa botella de alcohol. Entonces, salté y me arrojé a mis brazos. Ni siquiera sé como Edward pudo arreglárselas para sostenerme e impedir que me estrellara contra el suelo, pero pocos segundos después ambos caímos sobre la nieve. Yo estaba sobre él. Y me gustaba esa posición._

_— Bésame — exigí —._

_Pero no aguardé a que el atendiera mi orden, sino que yo misma fui quien inclinó el rostro hacía él, y fueron mis labios los que pellizcaron los suyos en un beso que me enardeció por completo. Mis manos heladas se apoderaron de su rostro, mientras las suyas se enredaban alrededor de su cintura. Lo besé, y continué besándolo. Únicamente separé mi boca de él para complacer a mis pulmones._

_Nuestros alientos alcoholizados se mezclaron y formaron nubecillas de vao sobre nuestras cabezas. Sus labios besaron la punta de mi nariz sonrojada por el frío. Mis piernas se contrajeron primero y luego rodearon las suyas bajo la falda del vestido. Una extraña presión empujó mis caderas desde su pelvis. Me sonrojé._

_En circunstancias normales, mi vergüenza tras adivinar qué era aquella cosa que amenazaba con invadir mi espacio personal habría bastado para paralizarme. En esta ocasión, con el alcohol recorriendo y desinhibiendo mis venas, formé una sonrisa traviesa y me incliné hacía él, quien también estaba ruborizado, aproximando mis labios a su oreja._

_— Edward… Empezaba a temer que en realidad fueras tú el ángel — lo bese —. Es una grata sorpresa comprobar que el fondo aún sigues siendo un hombre._

_Se paralizó. Mis palabras lo paralizaron. Mi atrevimiento. Yo había provocado esa reacción en él, en su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que empezara nuestra relación me sentí poderosa y comprendí que yo no era la única capaz de caer bajo el influjo del otro. Reí. Mis carcajadas rompieron el frío silencioso de la noche. Después, volví a besarlo._

_Mis labios asaltaron los suyos con pasión. Atrapé entre mis dientes su labio inferior y recorrí con mi lengua la dulce piel de su perfil contrario. Entonces, lo suficientemente sobria para no tentar a la suerte de aquel modo, rodé mi cuerpo y me aparté de sobre él, colocándome a su lado, con mi espalda sobre la nieve._

_Mis brazos comenzaron a moverse, de arriba a abajo, de arriba abajo. Poco tiempo después, Edward se unió a mí y ambos nos dedicamos a dibujar juntos dos ángeles sobre la nieve._

_— Los brazos han quedado algo borrosos — juzgué yo ya de pie, contemplando críticamente el resultado de nuestra obra._

_— No — replicó él —. Ellos sé están dando la mano._

_Reí y me abracé a él. Sus labios se posaron de nuevo sobre la punta de mi nariz, en un gesto muy tierno. A él hacía gracia verla tan sonrojada. Me sentía feliz y liviana. El alcohol había desvanecido todos mis problemas y tan sólo quedaba él._

_— Edward, ¡soy tuya!_

_Tomé carerilla y salté, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su espalda. Él no se lo esperaba. Nos tambaleemos los dos, pero logró sostenerme. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llevaba a caballito en su espalda, tal vez desde la muerte de mi padre. Entonces yo tenía tres años. Si mi madre me estuviese viendo ahora, desearía matarme._

_Aquello sólo lo hacía más divertido, pensé, afrontando un nuevo ataque de risa._

_— Bella. ¡Agárrate fuerte! — me aconsejó —._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Sus alegres carcajadas fueron toda la respuesta que necesité para obedecerle. Mis brazos se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, con cuidado de no obstaculizarle la respiración, y mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura. No planeaba soltarle. Entonces, él comenzó a correr. No sólo a correr, sino a esquivar árboles y a saltar por encima de los bancos como anteriormente yo había hecho._

_Su equilibrio era sorprendentemente bueno para alguien que había ingerido medio litro de Whisky, pero en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba del peligro._

_— ¡Edward, es cierto! — exclamé —. ¡Estamos volando! ¡Estamos volando!_

_— Te dije un día que yo te llevaría hasta la estrellas._

_Él no sólo parecía inmensamente pletórico, sino también relajado. Un extraño don para degustar cuando se trata de alguien que está obsesionado con el control de sus instintos. Hubiera sido una noche perfecta, sino fuera porque mientras seguía riendo olvidé donde en realidad me hallaba, y llegué a creer que realmente volábamos._

_— ¡Volamos! ¡Volamos! — continué repitiendo —._

_En un acto muy estúpido, que prefiero achacar al alcohol antes que a mi propia temeridad, mis brazos se desprendieron del cuello de Edward y decidieron agitarse en el aire, como antes hicieran mientras caminaba sobre la superficie del banco. Olvidé por completo que ellos eran todo lo que me sujetaba a su espalda._

_Él intento sostenerme. Hizo malabarismo para evitar que cayera. Pero sus acciones fueron inútiles. Como si perteneciera a otra persona, yo escuché el golpe sordo que produjo mi cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo. Su grito desgarrado:_

_— ¡Bella!_

_Y mi propia risa. Estaba demasiado ebria para sentir dolor, aunque al día siguiente la resaca y las mataduras me harían pagar por ello. En ese momento, todo, incluso la caída, seguía pareciéndome muy divertido._

_— Edward — susurré tontamente —. Creo que hemos aterrizado._

_— Bella…_

_Me había torcido el tobillo. Y la caída había causado varios hematomas a través de mi espalda y una leve contusión en el cráneo. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual mis recuerdos son confusos siempre que intento revivir lo que ocurrió a continuación._

_Sé que Edward insistió en que visitara al médico. También recuerdo que por el camino, mientras él me sostenía en sus brazos, no dejaba de disculparse una y otra vez. Yo no comprendía sus motivos. ¡Si había sido una tarde muy divertida! Y mis manos quienes decidieran soltarse._

_Edward dijo que le hubiera gustado tratarme él mismo, pero en mitad de su primer año de carrera aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado. Me condujo a la clínica de un médico que había conocido en la universidad, un día que acudió a dar una charla. Él debía ser conocido de su madre, o algo parecido. Lo presentó como el doctor Carlisle Cullen._

_En días posteriores, lo intenté varias veces, pero nunca logré evocar el rostro del médico que me había atendido. Si forzaba la memoria, venían a mí sensaciones… Sabía que se trataba de un ser hermoso, uno cuya belleza me sorprendió pues podía rivalizar con la de mi Edward. Recordaba unas manos frías… Un tacto helador mientras él curaba las heridas de mi espalda, y revisaba la torcedura de mi tobillo. Pero eso era todo._

_Edward mencionó su nombre de nuevo en algunas ocasiones, pero yo jamás llegué a ser presentada a él formalmente. Su memoria se perdió en los entresijos de mi cerebro; la resaca primero, y el dolor de la transformación después, hicieron que me olvidara por completo de él… Y durante más de cien años, fue como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen..._

_Hasta ahora._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; presente.<strong>  
><em>

Mis párpados se abrieron de repente. Me incorporé. Gotas de agua perladas resbalaron por mi cuerpo desnudo. Los recuerdos anteriores continuaban frescos en mi memoria.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Me sentí estúpida por no haberlo recordado antes. Ahora su reacción ante mi nombre y sus preguntas cobraban sentido. La memoria de un vampiro es mucho más exacta que la de un humano y, además, él no estaba borracho la noche que me atendió. Eso significaba que Carlisle me había reconocido. No únicamente a mí, sino a mi apellido. _Mansen_. Edward Mansen. _Su_ apellido.

**E&B**

Las farolas todavía alumbraban cuando abandoné el edificio del hotel y me sumergí en las calles más céntricas de Chicago. Había poco tráfico. Los pobres empleados que estaban obligados a trabajar la mañana de Año Nuevo y algún que otro madrugador que practicaba _footing_ con su perro. La delgada tela de mi chaqueta de cuero y mis vaqueros azules contrastaban elocuentemente con sus gruesas capas y abrigos. Pero yo no había tenido tiempo de preocuparme por ello antes de abandonar el hotel. Únicamente deseaba encontrarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo buscaba a él, en vez de correr hacía el aeropuerto y escapar rápidamente de esa ciudad como había planeado? De la ciudad y de los recuerdos. Tal vez por ello. Tal vez porque eran sólo recuerdos. Recuerdos tan lejanos y difuminados… que una pequeña parte de mí comenzaba a temer olvidarlos. Temía resurgir una mañana, dentro de uno o dos siglos, y descubrir que ya no sabía qué había sido verdad, y qué fantasía.

Pero el doctor lo había conocido. Él había tratado con Edward. Y si me lo confirmaba… tal vez entonces mi memoria obtuviera la prueba que necesitaba. Tal vez entonces jamás dudaría que Edward había sido real, que había existido de verdad. Que me había amado de verdad. Que había respirado, que me había besado, que había caminado conmigo sobre esta tierra, y que me había entregado los años más felices de mi vida. Aunque sólo fueran tres.

El paisaje a mi alrededor comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Los altos y acristalados rascacielos del centro dieron espacio a otros edificios más discretos. Me estaba acercando. Ahora debía hacer memoria. La tarde anterior los recuerdos me habían distraído en el último tramo del camino y no había prestado la suficiente atención. Ahora me maldecía por ello. Pero sabía que al final sería capaz de encontrarlos.

Debía concentrarme. Despejé mi mente de pensamientos innecesarios y aspiré aire profundamente, confiando en que su aroma me trajera alguna huella sobre la presencia de otros vampiros. No obtuve resultado. El ambiente estaba totalmente despejado en ese territorio. Resignada, retrocedí sobre mis pasos y elegí investigar en otra dirección.

Repetí dicho experimento varias veces sin obtener éxito. El Sol estaba ya alto cuando descubrí la primera pista. Aunque lejano, estaba segura de haber captado el aroma de otro vampiro. Quizá de un par de ellos. Sonreí. Entonces, me percaté de que dicho olor se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso, a una velocidad que no era natural. Mis músculos se tensaron. El vampiro se dirigía hacia a mí.

Me coloqué en guardia. La probabilidad indicaba que debía tratarse de un miembro de la familia de Carlisle, pero no deseaba tentar a la suerte pareciendo descuidada. Además, tampoco olvidaba que había aún algunos miembros de la familia que estaban ausentes la tarde anterior. Tal vez ellos fueran como la rubia, en cuyo caso mi vida estaría en serio peligro. Debía estar preparada para defenderme.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

La voz me sobresaltó.

Alcé el rostro, persiguiendo su origen. Desde uno de los tejados, un macho rubio de aspecto fiero y cubierto de cicatrices me observaba. Él también había adoptado una posición agresiva, pero había preguntado antes de atacar, lo cual era una buena señal.

Tras él, mi corazón se congeló, pues había una persona que yo había considerado muerta durante muchísimos años.

* * *

><p>Aquí llegamos por hoy. ¿Quién será el desconocido? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice? ¿Edward? Dos de tres. Lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo.<p>

Quiero ofrecer mi agradecimeinto a **Mary Alice, Arthur de Lancaste, Katana Kunoichi, ElizabethCullen.21, Black Cullen, Bessy Cullen, karoline, yuli09, N4viis13, Angie Cullen Hale, DiaNyzZ, LizzyCullen01, isa-21, kariana18,** **ZarethMalfoy**, **carmenlr** y **Hildiux**. El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a ellos. Sin su animo no habría sido incapaz escribirlo tan rápidamente y hubieras debido esperar hasta el finde que viene para verlo. Así que muchas gracias. De corazón.

El próximo capi estará listo en una semana, como siempre, aunque sabéis que si me animas lo suficiente quizá consiga terminarlo y subirlo antes. Queda en vuestras manos. Un saludo a todos y suerte.

**Anzu Brief.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

_**BellaPOVS; octubre de 1905, Chicago.**_

_La pequeña habitación estaba totalmente sumida en tinieblas. Inspiré oxígeno una vez más, intentando desesperadamente que mi respiración no provocase sonido alguno. Lo conseguí. Yo sabía que hasta el más mínimo ruido podía alertarla de mi presencia. Y si me encontraba… Entonces, todo habría acabado. _

_Me acurruqué aún más en el suelo, bajo la mesa de madera del comedero de los criados, y mis delgados brazos rodearon la estrechez de mi cuerpo de cinco años. Mis dientes castañetearon. Temblaba. Comencé a fantasear con las cálidas llamas del crepitante fuego que ardían en la chimenea del salón principal, tan cerca de mi dormitorio. _

_Si tan sólo… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _

_Me arrepentía de haber desobedecido las órdenes de Philip y de haber escapado lejos de los muros de la mansión principal, pero no conseguiría nada retractándome ahora. Debía resistir un poco más. Sólo un poco. Unos minutos, hasta que ella se alejara y entonces… _

_Entonces, habría ganado._

— _¡Buh!_

— _¡Ahhhhhh! — grité —._

_Su exclamación me sobresaltó. Fue inevitable. Una risa cantarina y musical inundó mis oídos._

— _Alice… — murmuré con reproché, pero aliviada tras comprobar que se trataba de ella —._

— _¡Te encontré!_

_Mis labios formaron un puchero de derrota infantil, mientras gateaba fuera de mi escondite. Alice mantuvo elevado el hule de la mesa para despejarme el camino._

— _No es justo — protesté, una vez de pie junto a ella —. Tú siempre me encuentras._

— _Por supuesto que si — se jacto —._

_Yo le enseñé la lengua. _

_A pesar de que Alice era dos años mayor que yo, nuestra complicidad y nuestra estatura similar provocaban que muchas veces los desconocidos nos tomaran por mellizas. Sin embargo, ambas poseíamos cualidades demasiado diferentes entre nosotras para ser realmente hermanas, aunque nos quisiésemos como tales. Para empezar, nuestro aspecto. _

_Alice poseía una gracia y una elegancia propias de las que yo carecía por completo. Ambas podíamos jugar durante horas a cocinar albóndigas de barro con los hijos del jardinero. Pero, al concluir la tarde, su aspecto continuaría pulcro e impecable, mientras que yo, como bien gustaba de recordarme Renne, parecería un diablillo cubierto de suciedad y barro. _

_Además, siempre que jugábamos a este juego, Alice lograba descubrir mi escondite sin que transcurriera apenas tiempo._

— _¿Cómo lo logras?_

_Ella giró el cuello a ambos lados y comprobó con satisfacción que estábamos solas en la habitación. Sonrió. Sus labios formaron una brillante sonrisa. Entonces, inclinó su rostro hacía mí y sus preciosos ojos azules se entrecerraron adquiriendo un aspecto misterioso. _

— _¿De verdad quieres saberlo? _

_Asentí, deseosa de averiguar su secreto. _

— _Yo lo sé todo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.<strong>_

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Esa voz me sobresaltó.

Yo alce el rostro, persiguiendo su origen. Desde uno de los tejados, un macho rubio de aspecto fiero y cubierto de cicatrices me observaba. Él también había adoptado una posición agresiva, pero había preguntado antes de atacar, lo cual era una buena señal.

— Busco a Carlisle Cullen — respondí con firmeza, sin permitir que la voz me temblara —. ¿Doy por hecho que tú eres uno de sus hijos?

Él asintió y su musculatura se relajó imperceptiblemente. En un parpadeo, había desaparecido del tejado y se hallaba a escasos metros de mí. Yo mantuve mi cuerpo en guardia, sorprendida por su cercanía, pero intenté no adoptar una postura agresiva que lo incitara al ataque.

— ¿Para qué buscas a Carlisle? —preguntó —.

— Estuve anoche en vuestra casa. Rose y Emmet me condujeron allí debido a un malentendido, y Carlisle y Esme me pusieron al corriente de la situación con… ese vampiro. Creo que he recordado una cosa que podría seros de ayuda — mentí —. Soy Isabella Mansen.

Pronuncié mi nombre completo con la intuición de que Carlisle lo había empleado para referirse a mí frente al resto de la familia. Igualmente, confié en que conocer tantos detalles me ayudaría a ganar la confianza del vampiro. Funciono. Sus músculos se habían estirado definitivamente, aunque aún no bajaba la guarda.

— Yo soy Jasper Cullen. Su hijo —se presentó —. He escuchado hablar de ti.

— En tal caso, ¿serías tan amable de guiarme hasta vuestra casa? Temo que ayer apenas presté atención al camino y hoy he estado toda la mañana buscándoos, tratando de localizar vuestro aroma.

Jasper rechazó mi petición con un gesto fluido.

— Lo lamento. Pero si es con Carlisle con quien deseas hablar, él no se encuentra ahora en casa. No regresará hasta pasada la tarde.

— Oh… — era un contratiempo con el cual no había contado —. ¿Está en el hospital?

No se por qué pregunté aquello. Quizá fuera porque aún mantenía muy frescas mis memorias sobre nuestro pasado, y presupuse que si Carlisle había sido un hábil doctor en mil novecientos diecisiete, continuaría ejerciendo su profesión hoy en día. Lo que sí sé es que a él no le gusto.

Me mordí la lengua con saña. Carlisle no había mencionado su profesión la noche anterior. Jasper entrecerró los ojos y me contempló con desconfianza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Carlisle trabaja en un hospital?

Debía mentir. Eso era obvió. El problema es que siempre se me había dado muy mal inventar excusas sin tiempo. Mi eternidad podía haber mejorado mi capacidad para mentir con convicción, pero seguía siendo rematadamente torpe fabricando excusas. Mi silencio dictaminó mi culpabilidad a sus ojos. Supe que él iba a atacarme de un momento a otro.

Observé a mí alrededor. No había humanos presentes en aquella calle. Agradecí que fuera Año Nuevo y que la mayoría se hallaran aún en sus casas, trinchando pavos de Navidad. Mi mejor opción era esquivar su primer golpe y aprovechar para huir lo más rápidamente posible. Si me alejaba lo suficiente para que me perdiera de vista, entonces estaría a salvo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Entonces, cuando él hizo su primer movimiento hacia mí y yo retrocedí un primer paso para escapar, una nueva figura surgió de súbito y se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¡Jasper! Cariño, cálmate. Ella no nos hará daño, no es peligrosa.

Mi corazón se paralizó. Sus voces llegaban a mí como un susurro o un canto lejano.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si. Lo he visto.

Ella, la que se había interpuesto, era una vampira. Como yo.

Una vampira con una apariencia muy frágil.

Su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que rezumaba un aspecto quebradizo, y su estatura poco superior a la de un niño, rondaría el uno cincuenta. Su cabello, negro azabache, había sido cortado descuidadamente y apenas llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, con las puntas apuntando una a cada lado, confiriéndole un extravagante aspecto de duendecillo.

La piel de su rostro era muy pálida, como habitualmente ocurría con nuestra especie, y sus ojos eran de color oro, no azules, pero iluminaban una intensificada hermosura que yo ya había contemplado una vez… en otra vida.

El dolor era una agonía. Me resistía a creer. Ella no podía ser _ella_. Pero lo era. No había otra explicación.

— ¿Alice…?

Sus voces se silenciaron. La conversación terminó. Sus rostros giraron su atención hacia mí. Ella con simpática curiosidad, él con desconfianza y recelo. Yo moría. Viéndola de frente estaba aún más convencida de que era ella.

Mi hermana.

— Alice…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Su voz. Su melodiosa voz. Tan cantarina y musical como siempre, acentuada ahora además por un deje sobrenatural del que antes carecía, que la hacía inmensamente atrayente. Irresistiblemente para los humanos.

Humanos… Inocentes humanos. Nosotras lo éramos… una vez.

— Alice… — repetí su nombre por tercera vez, por cuarta —. Alice… — se me hacía extremadamente difícil coordinar mis pensamientos, e intentar cargar de razón a mis palabras viendo a su fantasma frente a mí, a la hermana que yo creía muerta —. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Un nudo se había formado que me impedía respirar. Me ahogaba. Quizá no literalmente, pero me ahogaba.

— ¿La conoces?

El macho contemplaba a mi hermana con desconcierto. Existía una gran complicidad entre ellos. Una, que casi me hizo sentir envidia. Envidia de los días en los que Edward me contemplaba a mí con la misma intensidad. Los días en los que los ojos de Alice reflejaban algo más que curiosidad al coincidir con los míos.

La lejana simpatía que ahora resplandecía en esos iris dorados parecía un insulto en comparación.

— ¿Tú…? ¿No me recuerdas? — tartamudeé con torpeza —.

— Lo siento — se disculpó sinceramente —. ¿Estás segura de que nos hemos visto antes?

No me recordaba.

¿Era ella? ¿O lo había imaginado? Su aspecto era tan similar… Casi idéntico. ¿Era posible que en el transcurso de un siglo la casualidad hubiera creado dos seres tan semejantes? ¿Dos seres que, además, compartían el mismo nombre?

¿O no era ella? ¿Acaso las décadas que había vivido sin ella me había hecho olvidar su verdadero aspecto? ¿Tanto había mi mente tragiversado su recuerdo? ¿Tan grande era mi desesperación que me hacía ver fantasmas donde en realidad no los había? ¿A tanto había llegado mi locura?

Ignoraba la respuesta. Una única cosa resplandecía clara.

Ella no se acordaba de mí.

Fuera Alice o no, la muchacha frente a mí, la vampira que me observaba, no poseía ningún recuerdo acerca de Bella. Su hermana. La había olvidado.

Me había olvidado.

No pude soportarlo. Huí. Me di la vuelta y escape a toda velocidad. Me alejé de aquel callejón, de aquellos vampiros y de mis memorias incómodas. Me alejé de todo, hasta de mi propia mente. Huí.

Deseé que me estuviera permitido escapar para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; marzo de 1916, Chicago<strong>_

_La melodía del famoso vals el _Danubio Azul _inundaba el salón de baile y se colaba por los entramados de las imponentes columnas y las impresionantes portaladas de blanco y dorado, otorgando un eje musical a cada pequeño rincón de la enorme mansión. Yo odiaba esa música. La detestaba._

_Tan tremendo era mi odio, que ignoraba olímpicamente el hecho de que hasta hacia sólo unos días, ésta había sido mi composición favorita de entre todas las maravillosas creaciones de Strauss. O que, aún siendo una niña, había pasado horas y horas frente al piano de cola de Philip en el salón principal intentando dominarla._

_La detestaba. Su musicalidad afloraba en rabia al traspasar mis odios. Tanto era así, y con tanta exactitud reflejaba esa ira en mi rostro, que el señor Newton llevaba varios minutos observándome inmóvil, pero sin atreverse a romper la escasa distancia que nos separaba para invitarme a bailar. La ira que yo sentía era demasiada para dominarme si me importunaba. Que no lo intentara, o bien podría ser hoy el día en que su hombría quedase en escarnio ante el resto de los invitados._

_Mis ojos, contrario a lo que fue en antiguas ocasiones, no se despegaban de la pista de baile. Había decenas de personas bailando al son de la música de Strauss, pero una joven pareja se destacaba entre todas las demás. Ambos llamaban la atención y a la envidia por su imponente belleza._

_Ella era de corta estatura, pero su cuerpo estaba agraciado con cinceladas curvas que delineaban en los lugares idóneos. Los rasgos que enmarcaban su rostro eran exquisitos, tan preciosos que casi la dotaban de un aura inmoral, y su larguísima melena azabache, que caía con ondas trabajadas como una cascada por su espalda, hacía mucho para alimentar esa mágica sensación. Él era una especie de dios, un ser divino cuyos perfectos rasgos los artísticas helenos hubieran luchado por grabar en la piedra, sin lograrlo del todo. Su cabello cobrizo adquiría una mezcla de tonos dorados bajo la luz de las lámparas de aceite y las luces amarillas. Sus ojos verdes recordaban el paisaje de un prado alumbrado por el sol en una fresca mañana de primavera._

_Ambos reían juntos mientras sus cuerpos se movían felices al compás del Danubio, y la innegable complicidad que existía entre ellos era contemplada y envidiada por todos los demás bailarines y por todos los demás presentes en aquella sala. Algunos hablaban de un compromiso próximo. Cada vez que yo escuchaba ese rumor, mi corazón se rompía un poquito más en pedazos._

_Alice. Mi querida hermana Alice. Y Edward… Mi Edward. Que, si las habladurías eran ciertas, pronto sería suyo._

_Me dolía que mi hermana jamás hubiese descubierto ante mí su relación con él, o sus propios sentimientos al respecto, pese a que habían bailado juntos por meses y a que sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo muy especial cada vez que a él lo veía. Como si ocultasen cientos de secretos que le perteneciesen y que sólo serían suyos. Pero esa no era la fuerte principal de mi sufrimiento._

_Edward lo era. Yo no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él desde aquel fatídico incidente hacía casi quince meses, cuando me hallará sumida en el polvo y la vergüenza y él me obligara a abandonar mi escondite bajo ese sucio sofá. Edward lo había intentado algunas veces, los meses que siguieron._

_Se había acercado a mí y había intentado hablarme, pero yo estaba demasiado abochornada o convencida de que sólo deseba burlarse para hacer otra cosa que huir en cuanto él se acercaba. Después, sus tentativas cesaron. Y algunos meses más tarde, Edward había descubierto que Alice era mucho más digna de su interés que yo, por lo cual no podía culparlo. Tenía toda la razón. Pero igualmente dolía._

_— Edward vendrá hoy — anunció mi hermana, a la mañana siguiente del baile —. Anoche me pidió permiso para acudir a visitarnos y se lo concedí._

_Mis esperanzas se derrumbaron. Mi corazón se partió para siempre en dos pedazos._

_Nos hallábamos las dos en mi dormitorio, yo sentada sobre la cama con un libro sobre Historia Antigua en las manos, y ella de pie frente al marco de la ventana abierta. Yo aún no estaba vestida, sino que el viejo camisón de seda blanca y la bata de terciopelo marino eran todo mi atuendo. Me mostré indiferente ante la noticia, ignorando el relámpago de dolor que se había hundido en mi pecho._

_— Ya veo… — deslicé desinteresadamente los dedos por la superficie del libro, para pasar la página —. Te felicito, hermana. Él parece muy interesado._

_Ella giró su cuerpo, antaño enfocado al exterior de la ventana, y me contempló con muy poca satisfacción._

_— ¿Eso es todo cuánto vas a decir?_

_— Te he felicitado…_

_Mi aparentada indiferencia no amilanó a Alice. Ella poseía la fuerza y la tenacidad de una tempestad cuando se lo proponía._

_— Te conozco, Bella. Sé cuando no estás siendo sincera. ¿Es que acaso hay algo de Edward te disgusta?_

_— Por el contrario — mentí —.Conozco apenas al señor Mansen, pero por lo poco que sé de él, parece un auténtico caballero. Confío en que seáis muy felices juntos._

_Mis ojos continuaban inmóviles sobre las páginas del libro. No conseguía reunir el valor para enfrentarla. Ella era Alice, mi hermana, el único ser en el mundo que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Y yo todavía era incapaz de alegrarme sinceramente por su felicidad._

_Me sentí muy mezquina. La escuché suspirar. Claramente, la había disgustado. Deseé ser capaz de sinceramente y de pedirle disculpas. Pero, en el fondo, yo siempre había sido cobarde._

_— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Cuántas veces más vamos a mantener esta conversación sin que seas sincera? — en sus labios, mi nombre había sonado cubierto de frustración —._

_— No entiendo a qué te refieres…_

_— Bien, en tal caso, no me dejas otra opción que decírtelo directamente. Edward no va a venir a esta casa porque esté interesado en mí — parpadeé, incapaz de comprenderla —. Tú eres a quien él quiere ver, boba. Lleva meses pendientes de ti._

_Me incorporé de repente, cerré el libro y le di la espalda. Esa mentira había sido muy cruel de su parte. Tal vez yo llevara meses celosa y no hubiera sabido ocultarlo lo suficientemente bien, reconocía que Alice tenían motivos de sobra para enfadarse conmigo. Pero no me había esperado esa cruel broma de ella._

_— No digas tonterías — la regañé, aún sin mirarla —. El señor Mansen lleva meses bailando contigo y es evidente que es de ti de quien está enamorado. Además, ignorando un desagradable incidente hace un par de año, dudo que él sepa que yo existo._

_— ¡Por supuesto que sabes que existes! — me replicó, y después rompió a reír en una risa algo histérica —. Lo siento, Bella. No pretendía ofenderte, de verdad. Pero es que es ridículo que pienses tal cosa, si prácticamente Edward no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no seas tú._

_No la creí._

_Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, de frustración y de culpa, que yo me negaba a derramar. Deseaba ser capaz de odiar a Alice por esto, pero gran parte de mí pensaba que yo lo merecía. Había sido una persona horrible al envidiar su felicidad y a desear a quien ella amaba y éste era mi castigo. Ni siquiera existía en mi mente la posibilidad de que ella no mintiera y de que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Que un ser como Edward pudiera sentir un mínimo interés por mí era… descabellado._

_— Te repito que eso son tonterías, hermana. Ignoró porque razón estás diciéndome estas cosas, pero te suplicó que te detengas — me incorporé, con toda la elegancia que fui capaz de reunir, y me dispuse a abandonar el dormitorio —. Ahora bajaré a desayunar._

_— Bella, espera — su mano tomó la mía tiernamente y me detuvo —. Espera, hermana, por favor._

_Por alguna razón que no comprendí, tal vez porque aquel gesto fuera el que siempre realizaba conmigo cuando éramos niñas y yo me asustaba por algo, y ella me consolaba, me deje conducir de nuevo hasta la cama, y me senté a su lado._

_— Lo digo en serio — insistió —. Edward te quiere._

_— ¿Cómo podría quererme, cuando ni siquiera me conoce? — me derrumbé —. Si lo que dices fuera cierto, no tendría ningún sentido. Si de verdad estuviera interesado en mí, habría intentado trabar conversación conmigo, no contigo._

_— ¡Pero si lo intentó! Lo intentó varias veces el año pasado, pero tú siempre huías de su presencia. Fue entonces, cuando él descubrió que éramos hermanas, que se acercó a mí para pedirme ayuda para conocerte._

_— ¿Cómo…?_

_Parpadeé varias veces, incapaz de creerla. A mi memoria regresaron las veces que, efectivamente, Edward había tratado de acercarse a mí después de aquel incidente, mismas veces que yo fui incapaz de hacerle frente a acabé huyendo. ¿Podría ser posible?_

_— En un principio yo me negué a ayudarle, no hubiese estado bien entrometerme en tus asuntos — continuó relatando —. Pero me mantuve atenta a tus reacciones respecto a él y descubrí que, aunque huías cada vez que se te acercaba, tus ojos lo buscaban cada vez que él estaba lejos. Concluí que simplemente estabas demasiado avergonzada por todo ese asunto de Newton y el sofá para ceder a sus avances, pero que él te gustaba. De modo que lo busqué y acepté ayudarlo a conquistarte._

_— No me lo creo — repuse, aunque en esta ocasión se tratara más de cabezonería que de auténtica incredulidad. Las piezas encajaban. Y Alice no tenía motivos para mentirme tan descaradamente —. No me lo creo._

_— ¡Ay, Bella! ¡Eres tan cabezona! — puso los ojos en blanco —. Al principio creíamos que juntaros sería cosa de un par de semanas, meses a lo sumo, pero entonces, cada vez que yo me disponía a hablar de él o ensalzar sus virtudes, tú me ignorabas o cambiabas de tema rápidamente. El pobre Edward estaba tan desesperado. Creía que lo odiabas._

_Me sonrojé profusamente. Sus palabras iban calando lentamente en mi mente. Era cierto que en nuestras breves interacciones yo no había sido precisamente amable. Primero lo esquivaba por vergüenza, después para que no se percatara de mis celos._

_En una ocasión, pocas semanas más tarde de que empezara a frecuentar a Alice, Edward se había mostrado especialmente decidido a no consentir que escapara. Me había sujetado la mano con fuerza y había intentado forzarme a dialogar._

_Desesperada, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que arrojar accidentalmente la copa de champange sobre la chaqueta del traje... Los criados habían acudido presurosos a limpiar aquel desastre y los invitados a murmurar en contra de mi torpeza._

_— Lo siento — había susurrado yo, sin atreverme a contemplar la herida en sus ojos esmeralda, antes de aprovechar el pequeño caos para liberarme de su agarre y huir corriendo._

_El bochorno de mis mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Lo reconocía, aunque hasta ese día, corroída por la vergüenza y los celos, apenas me hubiera percatado. Mi comportamiento con él había sido lo contrario a ejemplar._

_Y a pesar de todo, ¿él aún estaba interesado?_

_— Pero se os ve tan felices cuando estáis juntos…_

_— Bella — pronunció mi nombre con infinita paciencia —. Edward es mi amigo, además de una magnifica persona. Estos meses conspirando junto a él para conseguir tu atención han sido realmente divertidos._

_Había un matiz soñador en su voz, recubierta de cariño._

_— Entonces, tú le quieres… — constaté, mientras el nudo en mi corazón se formaba de nuevo —._

_Por mucho que yo estuviera interesada en él o que hubiera sentido envidia, incluso aunque él correspondiera esos sentimientos, jamás actuaría de un modo que dañara a mi hermana. Alice era más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, ella sonrío con compresión y disipo mis temores._

_— Muchísimo. Cualquier mujer sería feliz a su lado — tragué saliva, yo había pedido una respuesta —. Pero el no es el hombre de vida._

_— ¿Eh? — me confundió totalmente —._

_Alices sonrió con nostalgia, dispuesta a hacerse entender._

_— ¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niñas? —preguntó —. Jugábamos a adivinar nuestro futuro y yo…_

_— Tú siempre me decías que podías verlo en tus sueños… —concluí por ella, compartiendo su sonrisa —._

_Que tiempos más felices y más inocentes, cuando revolvíamos toda la casa con nuestros juegos y cuando ni el mayor de los problemas podía atormentarnos._

_— Te dije entonces que había conocido al hombre de mi vida, que sería un hombre fuerte y apuesto, con los cabellos dorados con el sol y la sonrisa fuerte y elegante, y que cuando me mirara sus ojos me contemplarían solamente a mí y me harían sentir especial…_

_Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Alice me miró y, por un momento, pareció que estuviera despertando de un sueño viejo y olvidado, pero muy profundo; y pareció que ella realmente conocía a ese hombre, que la ilusión era algo más que un simple juego de niños. La sensación duró tan sólo un instante, después, ella volvió a ser la hermana nerviosa y alegre que yo conocía._

_— Edward no es ese hombre — continuó —. No para mí. Pero podría serlo para ti, si le das una oportunidad._

_Yo medité en sus palabras largamente, y casi me sentí asustada por la gran verdad que habitaba tras ellas. Alice era una persona que ocultaba en sí una gran sabiduría._

_— De niña siempre decías que el hombre de mi vida tendría los ojos dorados… —bromeé, para aligerar la repentina tensión —._

_Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sin otorgarle a aquello más importancia. Aun así, me pareció ver como sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor especial, que se apresuró a esconder de mi vista. Una mezcla de confusión y temor, casi como si ella misma no alcanzara a comprender…_

_— Supongo que los sueños no siempre pueden hacerse realidad… — dijo —._

_Y yo aparté de mi mente cualquier pensamiento extraño._

_— ¿De verdad Edward está interesado en mí? — pregunté dirigiéndome a él por su nombre en voz alta, por primera vez —._

_— Muy interesado — enfatizó mi hermana —._

_— ¿Y va a acudir a nuestra casa hoy para tratar conmigo?_

_Era increíble el nerviosismo que esa simple idea me producía. Nerviosismo e ilusión a partes iguales. Alice asintió. Sólo me quedaba por preguntar una cosa:_

_— ¿Me ayudarás a arreglarme para recibirlo?_

_Su brillante sonrisa fue mi respuesta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.<strong>_

La corriente de recuerdos se paralizó de repente. Me hallaban en un callejón estrecho, a las afueras del viejo Chicago, donde una vez se acumularon los barrios obreros y muy cerca de aquel _hospital_, que no me traía más que dolor y remordimientos.

Hoy, yo había huido de Alice como lo hiciera de Edward hace ya tantos años, sólo que por motivos diferentes. Con Edward, fue a causa de un malentendido. Con mi hermana no había nada de lo que pudiera hablar, simplemente, porque ella me había olvidado.

En ese momento, yo olvidé cuánto sufría por cualquiera de los dos acontecimientos. El aroma, uno del que acaba de percatarme, que se introducía por mi nariz y mi laringe, e invadía mi cuerpo entero, había silenciado los recuerdos. Un aroma fuerte e intenso que me volvía loca. Sangre, sangre derrama.

La sangre había hecho que olvidara mi huida y que dejara de correr. Muy cerca de mí se hallaba un río de sangre. Con un inmenso esfuerzo por controlar mis instintos y no permitir que la sed me llevara, caminé a paso humano hasta el final del callejón y torcí la callejuela izquierda.

Entonces supe de dónde provenía el aroma. Un cadáver, unos restos deformados y retorcidos de lo que alguna vez debió ser una joven de más o menos mi edad, fue lo que me había llamado. Incluso como vampiro, incluso con la sangre y la muerte que yo había consumido y repartido en mis muchos años de vida, pocas veces había contemplado un espectáculo tan horroroso como el de ese cuerpo mutilado.

El trabajo había sido ejecutado por uno de mi especie, no cabía la duda. La escapa piel que quedaba a la vista estaba pálida por la falta de sangre. Le habían arrancado los ojos y el cabello a gironés, habían extirpado parte de sus labios dejando tras de sí marcas de dientes, y su rostro se había convertido en una masa repulsiva de huesos, músculos, nariz y tendones. El monstruo que había hecho aquello debía estar loco, o no debía conocer la piedad…

Y a mi espalda, pude sentir como otro vampiro se acercaba…

* * *

><p>Sé que Edward no ha aparecido mucho en este capítulo, pero prometo que para el siguiente tendrá un gran protagonismo: no sólo lo veremos en recuerdos, sino que aparecerá de verdad. Por el momento, queda la duda, ¿quién es el nuevo vampiro que ha encontrado a Bella? Se trata de Edward, o será el vámpiro loco del que hablaba Carlisle un capítulo o dos atrás. O quedaréis con la duda hasta el finde que viene.<p>

Os mando un saludo a todas y agradezco, desde aquí, a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron su comentario en el capi anterior. **Roxa CuLlen HaLe, isa-21, Day Cullen, Fabi Cullen, carmenir, carlie, desi81, LunaS Purple, yulie09, Pleas Dream with me, jhzy-malgoy-patts, Angie Cullen Hale, , Inkdestiny, N4viis13, LizzyCullen01, Amie Blair, IsaleCullen, Alexa, DaniiHale, BereCullen-Swan, Vale, Maricelli Cullen, ElizabethCUllen.21, karla-cullen-hale, nelliel-kay, kmilita, AnaM2424, Lenny94, carlota1989, NicoleC-15**. ¡Habéis sido tantísimas que espero no haber olvidado a ninguna. Quiero que sepais que he leido infinidad de veces cada comentario, siempre especial, y que el apoyo personal de cada una a supuesto para mí más de lo que puedo describir. Por vosotras va este capítulo y por vosotras continua esta historia. ¡Os lo debo todo! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Al resto de los lectores, os mando un abrazo. ¡Mucha suerte para todo/as!

Anzu Brief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

_**Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.**_

_A mi espalda, pude sentir como otro vampiro se acercaba…_

El desconocido se lanzó contra mí portando una furia embravecida y su puño de hierro me golpeó las costillas. Grité. Sus dientes castañetearon peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello y yo lancé una certera patada en su dirección para esquivarlo. Él rugió. Fue un poderoso rugido cargado de desesperación y tormento, pero, sobre todo, rebosante de locura. Mi instinto gritó que, sin proponérmelo, acaba de hallar al vampiro loco del que hablaban los Cullen.

Me distrajo esa intuición, la que no me salvó de la potente embestida de su cuerpo contra mi espalda. Me despiste lo suficiente para que él lograra atrapar mi cabeza en sus manos y estrellarla contra la pared. El edificio entero tembló. Varios ladrillos se desprendieron de la pared y se hicieron añicos en cuando chocaron conmigo.

Controlando el dolor, aproveché la desaventajada posición para encajar una fuerte patada trasera contra su estómago. Él se apartó de mí y consiguió esquivarla. Desapareció de mi vista.

El Sol había caído y la noche estaba siendo muy oscura, de modo que presté especial atención al eco de sus movimientos, intentando anticiparme a través de él al fallido sentido de la vista. Lo logré. Salté para desparecer de su vista y después me arrojé contra su escondite desde uno de los tejados.

Su cuerpo provocó un estruendo sordo cuando caí sobre él. El choque lo aventó contra el suelo. Varios bloques de cemento se levantaron de la calle alrededor de su cuerpo y por su frente empezó a discurrir sangre. Verifiqué su estado inconsciente y me aparté de él con satisfacción.

Otro en mejor estado de salud no se hubiera incorporado. Pero su locura lo evadía de cualquier percepción del dolor. Me sorprendió al incorporarse de nuevo mientras yo ya me alejaba, y logró encajarme un golpe en el estómago y otro en la columna, que me hicieron caer al suelo rota de dolor. Escupí restos de sangre, que había ingerido esa noche. Me aparté junto a tiempo para esquivar una estocada que habría dividido mi cabeza del resto del cuerpo. No me lancé a perseguirlo cuando él retrocedió, sino reservé mis energías.

La noche era larga, y lucha acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; octubre de 1916, Chicago<strong>_

_Hoy se cumplía un año y medio desde que Edward comenzara a cortejarme, y un año exacto desde que él y yo formalicemos nuestro noviazgo. Yo había cambiado mucho, quizá no físicamente, pero sentía que permanecer a su lado me estaba convirtiendo en otra persona. Una persona mejor, más fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones y de valerse por sí misma._

_Él me amaba tan intensamente y sus muestras de amor eran tan evidentes y habituales que, hasta yo, la más incrédula sobre nuestra sorpresiva relación de entre todas las gentes Chicago, había terminado por creérmelo. Vivía mi propio cuento de hadas._

— _Repítemelo otra vez — pedí, acurrucada entre sus brazos —. ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso como tú, acabo fijando su atención en alguien tan poco notable como yo?_

_Él sonrió y no se molestó en corregirme ni en amonestar mi evidente carencia de autoestima. Sabía que aunque tiempo atrás yo había considerado muy cierta aquella diferencia, ahora ya no era así. Y también sabía que yo amaba esa historia. _

— _Fue mucho antes de nuestro encuentro en el salón al que huiste para esconderte de Newton — relató —. Tú siempre destacabas entre las demás damas por tu aspecto de ensimismamiento y tu puchero aburrido cada vez que te forzaban a participar en la conversación._

_Sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla derecha y depositaron un suave beso en mi frente, entre ambas cejas, ascendiendo hasta posarse sobre mi cabello._

— _Pero entonces todavía no había despertado interés por conocerme…_

_Él asintió, satisfecho al comprobar que conocía el relato de memoria._

— _No — corroboró —. Atraías mi curiosidad, pero no una lo bastante grande para acercarme. Mi madre comenzaba a atosigarme para que encontrara a la chica correcta que un día pudiera convertirse en mi esposa y, en consecuencia, yo me forzaba a mí mismo a odiar cuanto tuviera que ver con el sexo femenino — sus labios se torcieron una sonrisa traviesa, como sí en esos momentos, hallándome yo entre sus brazos, fuera incapaz de imaginar el porqué de tal determinación —. Además, por aquel entonces tú aún no debías haber cumplido los catorce años — concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa —._

_Lo había dicho aposta para molestarme._

— _Tú tampoco eras mucho mayor… — repliqué picada —._

_Siempre ocurría cuando esgrimía nuestra pequeña diferencia de edad como excusa válida para tratarme como a una niña. _

— _Aun así. En cualquier caso — cambió de tema rápidamente, sorteando el conflicto —, fue esa curiosidad la que hizo que estuviera pendiente de ti durante de la cena de Navidad. Nunca lo olvidaré. Estabas preciosa con tu vestido azul de volantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, pese a tu frente cargada de espinillas, pero fue cuando te sorprendí tirando bajo la mesa los carísimos langostinos de la señora Standley, que supe que debía acercarme a ti._

_Sonreí. Recordaba con bastante exactitud esa noche, lo enfadada que me sentía porque me hubieran obligado a acudir a la fiesta y lo mucho que me ahogaba aquel ambiente opresivo de quienes me rodeaban. Me había desecho de aquellos asquerosos crustáceos que me producían dolor de estómago con mucho disimulo, arrojándolos bajo el mantel de la mesa, pero, ya en ese momento, me había asaltado la impresión de que alguien me observaba. Había girado la vista a un lado y a otro sin descubrir a nadie._

_Ahora sabía que había sido Edward quien estaba pendiente de mí, y que hubiese sido precisamente esa acción la que hiciese que enamorarse, y no otra distinta, demostraba lo especial que él era y cómo había sido concebido específicamente para mí. Por eso no me avergonzaba el saberme descubierta._

— _¿Y fue entonces cuándo te enamoraste de mí?_

— _Si. Me enamoré de ti en ese mismo instante, aunque tarde varios meses en percatarme. Al principio te buscaba sin entender bien la razón, pero tú siempre huías de mis atenciones._

— _¡Creía que pretendías burlarte! — me defendí sonrojada —._

_Todavía me avergonzaba el recuerdo de mi comportamiento aquellos días lejanos en los que yo escapa espantada de la presencia de Edward, en lugar de arrojarme sus brazos y rogarle que no me dejara nunca. Y sin embargo, aún entonces, yo ya lo amaba. No como ahora. Pero sí estaba enamorada._

— _¿No te hizo cambiar de idea el encontrarme bajo ese sofá cubierta de telarañas y con arañas correteando por mi espalda? — pregunté con curiosidad, acurrucándome aún más en sus brazos —._

_Pese a que conocía la respuesta, un escalofrío de terror ascendió por mi espalda, imaginando lo que habría ocurrido sí hubiera ocurrido de un modo diferente. Yo jamás me hubiera hallado en sus brazos. Edward nunca me hubiese besado. La vida carecería siempre de un sentido completo._

_Él deslizó su boca mi mejilla y se atrevió a rozar mis labios con una caricia breve._

— _Al contrario — rechazó él—. Eso corroboró mi sensación de que tú eras distinta a las demás. ¿Qué otra muchacha más que tú hubiera consentido provocarse semejante desastre para escapar de las atenciones de un joven y apuesto heredero? Me demostró que merecía la pena gastar mi tiempo contigo._

— _Me alegro de que no lo hicieras — manifesté seriamente —._

_Mis labios buscaron los suyos y, durante unos instantes, se apoderaron de ellos con pasión. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos entonces, ese tranquilizador iris verde que me contemplaba siempre con tanto amor, y, aunque no fuese considerado apropiado para una señorita de mi posición, me sinceré con él._

— _Deseó compartir para siempre mi vida contigo, Edward — susurré, ante la antena mirada de sus ojos —. No puedo imaginar qué tipo de terrible existencia sería aquella en la que tú ya no estuvieras._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.<strong>_

Él me juró que permanecería conmigo eternamente. Que siempre me protegería y que jamás permitiría que cualquier pena pudiera afligirme, que espantaría cualquier mal que se atreviera a acosarme. Él me mintió.

¿Por qué sino, no atendía ahora mi llamada? ¿Por qué no acudía a salvarme? Durante cien años había caminado en soledad. ¿No era ya castigo suficiente? ¿Por qué no acudía y se reunía conmigo?

Una nueva oleada de dolor me atravesó cuando las afiladas uñas del vampiro arañaron son saña en la piel de mi rostro. Yo aullé de dolor tras percibir como se desprendía algunos jirones. Él no aprovechó mi despiste para acabar conmigo rápidamente, sino que rasgó mi cuello con sus dientes y desapareció antes de que yo pudiera enfocar su rostro. Era rápido, mucho. Y mortífero.

Un destello carmesí me advirtió de su presencia a pocos centímetros de mi costado izquierdo. Me alcé en el aire en una voltereta lateral y esquivé la estocada que él dirigía de nuevo contra mi espalda. Estaba loco, y yo sabía que él estaba jugando conmigo como una vez yo disfruté jugando con su comida. Sus ataques eran tan agresivos como desesperados, pero mortales. A diferencia de mí, él no luchaba para proteger su propia vida. Estaba segura de que ésta le era indiferente, lo cual le confería ventaja.

Deseé que Carlisle o cualquier otro miembro de la familia de los Cullen apareciese para ayudarme; lo deseé desesperadamente. Pero, por el momento, aquella era mi lucha y yo me hallaba sola para enfrentarla.

Me atacó de nuevo. Un severo crujido en mi espalda atestiguó que sus garras habían alcanzado el objetivo, a pesar de que yo había logrado esquivar una patada simultánea dirigida a mi estómago. Nuestros puños colisionaron en el aire. Se produjo un fuerte estruendo, como provocado por dos rocas chocando y haciéndose añicos. Su frente golpeó con fuerza mi mentón. Mis dientes crujieron. Aullé de dolor. Él emitió un rugido estremecedor que en mis odios pareció un canto a su propia locura.

Mis heridas anteriores ya habían cicatrizado. Los excesos de sangre que había consumido la noche anterior aceleraban mi curación y me dotaban de una gran fuerza. Pero el acababa de alimentarse. Grandes tragos de sangre fresca arrebatada a esa pobre desgraciada. Una muchacha joven y rebosante de vida y, si mi olfato no fallaba, una virgen. Eso jugaba en mi contra.

Mi puño derecho colisionó contra su costado; mientras, yo me agaché y conseguí colarle una estacada contra su rodilla. Esta vez fue él quien aulló de dolor. Dispuesta a aprovechar la súbita ventaja, golpeé repetidamente su estómago, a una velocidad sobrehumana, y no me detuve hasta que él comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca. Lo arrojé con fuerza contra la pared de la esquina, dispuesta a concluir el trabajo.

Su cuerpo inerte emergió de entre las sombras. Durante un instante, sólo un instante, la luz iluminó sus facciones, y yo me despisté. Quedé paralizada, presa de la demencia y de los fantasmas pasados.

Fue un tremendo error.

Él recuperó su conciencia y se lanzó contra mí, de nuevo al interior del oscuro callejón, con una rabia y una locura renovadas. Sus movimientos fueron tan veloces que apenas los pude percibir. Su mano derecha se apoderó de mi cuello y apretó con fuerza. Éste crujió. La mano izquierda comenzó a golpear mi estómago repetidas veces como venganza. Después, él arrojó mi cuerpo a lo lejos como si fuera un desperdicio, donde las viejas farolas dotaban de un tenue resplandor ambarino a las paredes.

La batalla estaba perdida. Yo quería vivir.

El deseo, tan desesperado e intenso, me sorprendió por su fuerza. Quería vivir. Habían transcurrido cien años desde la última vez que reconociera un ansia parecida. Y había sido necesaria un situación como ésta, donde yo, herida y maltrecha, viera mi final tan próximo, para que el deseo surgiera a la luz de nuevo. Quería vivir. De modo que hice lo único coherente y racional que podía hacerse en una situación como aquella. Me incorporé cojeando y huí.

No era la primera vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS; Julio de 1918, Francia. Campo de batalla.<strong>_

_Un atronador estruendo resonó en nuestros odios. El edificio tembló, como ya era habitual. Del techo se desprendieron trozos de caliza minúsculos. Las bombas se habían convertido en un sonoro habitual estos días pero, aun así, yo no pude evitar que mi corazón se acongojara. _

— _Son ellos otra vez, ¿verdad? No se detendrán hasta que estemos todos muertos…_

_Miré al niño asustado que me había hablado. Curioso que lo llamara niño cuando él era un poco mayor que yo. Dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Seguramente, antes de la guerra se consideraba muy hombre. Pero, contrario a lo que había dictado el gobierno, en ningún caso preparado para enfrentar estos horrores. Nadie lo estaba._

_Mis manos temblaron bajo los discretos bolsillo de la bata de enfermera. Apreté los puños con fuerza para detener el movimiento. Necesitaba ser valiente para trasmitirle fuerzas. Aun cuando en el fondo de mi corazón, yo estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras._

— _Tranquilízate —le dije—. Saldremos de ésta. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?_

_Él sonrió. O mejor dicho, sus labios, partidos por la mitad con una horrenda cicatriz, se torcieron en una mueca deforme que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes me observaron y yo supe que aunque él no compartía mi esperanza, agradecía mi apoyo._

_Por un segundo, mi corazón tembló ante sus ojos. _

— _Enfermera Swan — el médico jefe me llamaba—. Coloqué al paciente siete una dosis de penicilina. Debo operarle con urgencia._

_Obedecí. Él no concluyó la frase. No fue necesario. Incluso el propio "paciente siete" sabía que en las actuales condiciones era imposible realizar cualquier intervención. Moriría pronto. Otra más. El que sólo fuese un número lo hacia algo más fácil. _

_Inyecté el antibiótico al pobre desgraciado mientras el eco de una nueva bomba congelaba mis odios — y mi alma —. Una de las últimas dosis que nos quedaban. Quizá, después de todo, no necesitáramos el resto. Los alemanes se estaban aproximando peligrosamente. Yo sabía que habíamos sido rodeados en un cerco de muerte._

_Concluí mi trabajo con corrección y regresé junto al paciente anterior ignorando la mirada de advertencia que me dirigió el médico. Los ojos verdes del paciente estaban cerrados pero se abrieron para recibirme. Le tomé la mano. Él también temblaba. Estaba tan asustado como yo. Cualquier entre nosotros palabra sobraba._

_Aguardamos por horas. El estruendo de las bombas y la guerra se acercaba cada vez más. En mi mente, no señalaban la llegada de los alemanes o de sus tanques o de sus aviones de guerra. Sólo veía una guadaña. Una guadaña empuñada por un ángel negro que venía a aniquilarme. Era mucho más fácil creer que todo aquel horror no era obra de una mano humana. Porque… ¿qué humano lo haría?_

_Me incorporé un par de veces para atender a otros pacientes que me necesitaban, pero siempre regresé con él. Hasta que él médico nos llamo y nos reunió a todas las enfermeras._

— _He recibido un telegrama de Londres —nos dijo—. Este territorio está perdido. Nos han dado orden de evacuar a los heridos capaces y de abandonar aquí el resto — yo grité, horrorizada; no fui la única. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en mí con más intensidad que en las demás—. Es el único modo de algunos sobrevivan. De lo contrario moriremos todos._

_Lo peor es que la excusa era verdad, aunque a mí me sonó a vil mentira._

_Regresé a la cama de mi paciente especial. Sus ojos reflejaron un profundo temor. Él ya sabía que nos marchábamos. Ignoro si había logrado escucharnos o lo llevaba intuyendo ya tiempo. Me senté a su lado y tomé de nuevo su mano._

— _Yo no me voy —afirme—._

_Por mucho que intentaron convencerme, ninguno lo consiguió. Se acabaron yendo sin mí. Estaba arriesgando mi vida. Sabía que iba a morir. Y, sin embargo, seguía siendo un acto egoísta. Por que en mi mente, el paciente trece no era el paciente trece. Ni Lucas, su verdadero nombre. Él era Edward._

_Sus ojos verdes y una línea en la curva de su mentón me recordaban vividamente a él. Pero, ante todo, sus situaciones eran las mismas. Ambos demasiado jóvenes, ambos en la flor de la vida, ambos rebosantes de esperanzas y sueños, ambos arrojados a la crueldad de una guerra de la que nunca desearon formar parte._

_Si yo me marchaba ahora, si yo lo abandonaba, ¿quién me aseguraba que la enfermera que estuviera a su lado, cuidado de mi amado Edward, no obraría del mismo modo?_

_Tal vez fuera un razonamiento ilógico, pero así lo sentía en ese momento. De modo que me quede. Lucas había perdido las piernas en una explosión y no había modo de trasladarle. Me quedé con él, convencida. Compartiríamos el mismo destino. _

_Nadie ni nadie, excepto el auténtico Edward, habrían logrado forzarme a cambiar de idea… Hasta que comenzó el bombardeo._

_Si durante días había escuchado el lejano eco de las bombas acercándose, ahora aprendía que éste no era nada en comparación con una auténtica explosión a doce metros de ti. Y no fue una, fueron muchas._

_El refugio comenzó a derrumbarse literalmente. El techo se desprendía a pedazos. Era de noche, pero la luna llena permitía ver con bastante claridad lo que sucedía, siempre envuelto en tinieblas. Un trozo de techo cayó sobre un enfermo, el paciente número ocho, y lo condujo a su muerte. Muchos otros, incluso los inválidos, huían de sus camas y trataban de escapar a rastras. Moriría al poco tiempote haber abandonado la enfermería._

_Uno enloqueció y me apuntó con un arma. Yo creí que iba a matarme._

— _Niña, ¡corre! —ordenó—._

_Después resonó un disparo. Pero él ya no me apuntaba a mí, sino a sí mismo. Sus sesos estallaron tras el impacto de la bala. Su sangre roja salpicó la falda blanca de mi vestido. Caí al suelo y vomité, repugnada. El sonido de las bombas y de los aviones cruzando el cielo ya no era el único. Ahora se escuchaba también el estruendo de los tanques y de las ametralladoras. Mi corazón latía desbordado. Ese ruido me estaba volviendo me loca._

_Lucas aún agarraba con fuerza mi mano. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. No me soltaba._

— _No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes — suplicaba una y otra vez con los párpados firmemente apretados—._

_Yo lo intenté, lo juro. Me esforcé hasta el límite por cumplir mi promesa. Pero, en algún momento de aquella locura de noche, el terror fue demasiado. Tanto, que aún hoy nubla mis recuerdos. Sé que impacto una nueva bomba, a escasos metros de mí, y el que estampido devoró mis odios. Sé que no pude resistirlo más. _

_Me incorporé y huí. Escape de la muerte y de esa locura que era la guerra sin cuestionarme en qué dirección. Fui cobarde. Lo abandoné. Y jamás fui capaz de perdonármelo. Incluso en mi vida como vampiro continúe creyendo que si yo hubiera obrado de un modo distinto aquella noche, más valiente, si yo no hubiera incumplido mi promesa y nunca le hubiera abandonado, tal vez el destino de Edward hubiera sido diferente. _

_Pero cuando yo regresé a Chicago, algunos meses después, ya era tarde. Mi amado había desaparecido del mundo para siempre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.<strong>_

Él me atrapó en un instante. Agarró mi pierna izquierda y me arrojo contra la pared de un edificio abandonado. El suelo tembló. La construcción estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Yo supe que quería vivir. Y supe también que ese vampiro iba a conducirme a la muerte. Pero decidí que, al menos, en esta ocasión, afrontaría los hechos con valor.

Me giré para encararlo. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron con un destello profundo de locura. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, con especial atención la piel que encuadraba sus labios. Sus facciones se hallaban torcidas en una mueca salvaje que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes. No había nada en él que me recordara a un humano, al humano que un día tuvo que ser. Sin embargo… me paralicé.

Era… imposible.

Los recuerdos me estaba volviendo loca, no había duda. Ya no bastaba con atormentarme día a día con su memoria, la memoria de él y de mi hermana pérdida, sino que ahora, también…

Su mano se apoderó de mi cuello. La presión era tan grande que yo supe que pretendía quebrármelo. Como vampiro no necesitaba respirar y, aun así, el dolor detuvo cualquier influjo de pensamientos. De un fuerte tirón, alzó mi cuerpo del suelo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados. Había luchado con valor y había perdido. Sabía que aquel era el final. Un simple movimiento de su mano y mi cuello sería arrancado del resto del cuerpo. Deseé que todo acabara muy rápido.

Esperé.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

Si mi corazón hubiese vivido, sus latidos hubieran marcado el tiempo. Pero el temido final no se produjo. La presión de su mano cedía, muy ligeramente, pero cedía. La curiosidad desplazó mis párpados. Mis pupilas se abrieron. Mis iris carmesí coincidieron con el intenso rojo escarlata que emanaba de los suyos.

Él aulló. Fuerte, potente, desgarrado. La expresión de su rostro, deformado por la locura, adquirió ahora una mueca de soberana amargura, una tribulación tan espantosa, tanto dolor… tanta agonía… que me hirió el corazón sin motivo.

Sus dedos, los que sujetaban mi cuello, habían perdido toda su fuerza. Yo era libre para retirarme. Me había salvado. Él me había perdonado la vida… O había sido capaz de matarme. En cualquier caso, a mí, en ese momento, nada de aquello me importaba lo más mínimo.

Yo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con una intensidad que jamás me creí capaz de sentir. Lo odiaba y lo detestaba por usurpar su hermoso rostro. Pero aún más me odiaba a mí.

Yo, cobarde y débil Bella… Incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de una fantasía. Mi insalubre amor había consumido mi vida y mi cordura. Ya había ocurrido una vez, hacía muchos años. Pero entonces fue diferente. Había intentado salvarme. Ahora él venía a por mí, tratando de matarme.

Con una furia que un día me hubiera creído incapaz de sentir, una que rayaba la demencia y se aproximaba con fuerza a la enajenación, me revelé contra la alucinación y me lancé al por aquel vampiro.

Nuestras posiciones se invirtieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, septiembre 1918; Chicago.<strong>_

_Mis labios cautivaron las últimas gotas de sangre y arrojaron lejos el cadáver de la mujer, que adoptó una grotesca postura al caer al suelo. No me fije en él, ni sentí compasión por ella. _

_Mi Edward había muerto y su dulce Bella había muerto con él. Sólo quedaba un monstruo con ansias de sangre y de locura, que haría cualquier cosa por volver a contemplar su imagen una nueva vez. Y funcionaba. Siempre funcionaba. Pese a que, como el cuantioso número de cadáveres que había acumulado aquella casa desde mi entrada demostraba, esa vez estaba tardando un poco más que las demás en aparecer._

_Caminé sin prisa por el pasillo desierto, guiándome por el sonido de unos acelerados latidos que no provenían de mi corazón. Me detuve ante la entrada de una habitación, él estaba dentro. El muy estúpido humano se había acorralado a sí mismo en una ratonera. Abrí la puerta y descubrí un dormitorio. Estaba vacío, en apariencia. Yo conocía mejor._

_Me concentré. El sutil lagrimeo de unos sollozos alcanzó mis odios. Provenía del armario. Tal vez el humano no fuera tan estúpido, o tal vez… _

_Mis manos separaron las puertas de madera. Mi intuición había sido correcta; no fueron los ojos de un adulto quienes descubrieron mi mirada escarlata, sino los ojos de un niño. Un inocente niño que rondaría los cuatro años._

_El pequeño clavó en mí su mirada asustada. Yo sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Él no sospechó de mí. No había suficiente luz en el dormitorio para que distinguiera el carmesí de mis pupilas, donde había brillado el castaño. Para él, yo era una muchacha joven y hermosa. Regido por su intuición infantil, el peligro había pasado. _

_Me enternecí. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que alguien me observara sin temor en su mirada… Como si fuera de nuevo humana. Lo abracé._

— _¿Se han ido ya lo monstruos? —preguntó, mientras correspondía mi abrazo—._

_Había ocultado su cabeza en el hueco derecho de mi cuello y sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban a mí con fuerza extraordinaria._

— _Se han ido y no volverán —prometí—. Estás a salvo._

_Él suspiró con alivio. Sus músculos se relajaron perceptiblemente. Pude sentirlo. Me había entregado su confianza. El dulce y atractivo hedor de su sangre inundó mis fosas nasales, a pesar de que el ritmo de su corazón había disminuido de forma notable._

— _No te preocupes —le dije—. Yo te protegeré para siempre._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Te lo prometo. Jamás permitiré que los monstruos te hagan daño de nuevo._

_Aunque él no lo vio, pues continúa apoyado sobre mi cuerpo, mis ojos brillaron de un modo peligroso tras formular esa promesa. Lo acuné un poco más, pretendiendo que se relajara del todo. Mientras, mi nariz aspiró la deliciosa fragancia que ascendía desde su cuello. _

_Y, por fin, como yo ansiaba, él apareció._

— _¡Bella no lo hagas! _

_Su tono fue el de una orden, sin una pizca de comprensión o cariño, o alegría por verme. Eso me enfureció. Pero estaba demasiado extasiada ante su ansiada presencia para reprocharle nada._

_Era él. Mi Edward. Así como mi memoria fallaba para recordar su espíritu intacto, cuando yo bebía sangre, cuando me excedía en mi crueldad, él se presentaba ante mí con todo su esplendor. _

_Un aura de tenue luminosidad era la única indicación de que el ser frente a mí no era el Edward real, sino sólo una alucinación. En mi estado febril y de locura, extasiada por la sangre que consumía en gran acceso, yo no sabía esto. Tampoco me cuestionaba si él era real o no. Lo único que veía era que Edward se hallaba de nuevo a salvo, y que volvía conmigo. Era todo cuanto importaba._

— _Edward… ´—susurré su nombre con un susurró febril, pero de extremo dolor—. Estás a salvo. Yo sabía que no habías muerto. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo, Edward?_

_El niño en mis brazos se tensó, confundido de escucharme hablar con alguien que no se hallaba en aquella habitación. Se revolvió e intento escapar de mi abrazo. Yo estaba demasiado extasiada para percibir cualquiera de sus esfuerzos, pero la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba era demasiada para que él lograra soltarse._

— _Bella, detente. Te conozco, tú no eres así —sus ojos verdes fueron para mí dos ganchos que atravesaban mi alma—. Si me amas, deja que el niño se vaya._

_Asentí, conforme. Si eso era lo que él quería, lo haría por él. Humana o vampira, aún haría cualquier cosa por él._

— _Lo dejaré marchar si te quedas conmigo —exigí a cambio—._

_Su expresión se deformó en una expresión de infinita tristeza. Pero él no se movió, ni intento abrazarme, continuó inmóvil frente a mí, como una estatua de hielo. Únicamente las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron al mirarme, cargadas de sufrimiento._

— _Sabes que eso no es posible…_

— _¿Por qué? —en mi locura, de verdad no lo comprendía—. ¿Si tú me quieres, porque no regresas conmigo como prometiste?_

— _Porque no es posible…_

— _¡Me has abandonado! Prometiste que siempre estaría conmigo, protegiéndome — mi amor se transformó en odio muy rápidamente —. Pero te irás, siempre desapareces. Si tú no cumples tus promesas yo no tengo porque cumplir las mías._

— _¡Bella, por favor!_

_Sus facciones se descompusieron en una súplica agónica. En su frente, entre ambas cejas, habían surgido las arrugas que yo reconocía. Las mismas que antaño surgían siempre que él estaba preocupado o furioso. ¡Lo había hecho preocupar y enfurecer tantas veces siendo humana! Sus hermosos ojos verdes permanecían sobre los míos y había un brillo especial en ellos… Yo supe que a pesar de su actual furia, a pesar de haber muerto y haber roto su promesa, Edward todavía me amaba. El conocimiento me aportó un extraño consuelo._

_Sin desviar la vista de él, volví a centrar mi atención el niño. El pequeño había abandonado su expresión tranquila y lloraba y pataleaba, tratando de soltarse, más asustado aún que antes. Un alarde de compasión se extendió a través de mi frío corazón. Sentí pena por él. _

_Edward continuaba observándome, ansioso, atento a mi próximo movimiento. Le sonreí. Tantos meses sobrellevando su ausencia me había conducido a olvidar dicha práctica, pero confié en que mis labios aún recordaran cómo colocarse y en que él encontraría mi sonrisa tranquilizadora. Mi mano derecha acarició el sedoso cabello del niño, que se agitó con más fuerza._

— _No dejaré que los monstruos se te lleven —repetí, bajo la atenta mirada de mi amado—._

_El pequeño no me escuchó, sus sollazos borraron cualquier palabra mía. Pero Edward sí que me oyó. Sus facciones se relajaron y su rostro volvió a adquirir la misma expresión de alegría y alivio que yo tanto había amado. Confiaba en mi promesa._

— _Te amo, Bella —susurró desde la lejanía—._

— _Lo sé —respondí—. Y yo te amo a ti._

_Me permití a mí misma contemplarlo un instante más, grabando con exactitud en mi memoria cada una de sus delicadas facciones y, especialmente, su expresión de felicidad. Entonces, en mis ojos surgió un brillo vengativo. Y el movimiento de mis colmillos fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a él tiempo para protestar._

_Giré mi rostro y hundí mis dientes en la sedosa carne del cuello niño. Él chilló. Su sangre comenzó a inundar mi paladar. Pataleaba y lloraba, pero pronto yo había ingerido demasiada y él perdía sus fuerzas. _

_Edward me contemplaba horrorizado. En ningún momento mis ojos se habían desviado de los suyos, aún mientras bebía. Esto es culpa tuya, pretendía decirle. Tú me abandonaste. Que esta muerte caiga sobre tu conciencia. El pequeño pronto dejo incluso de llorar. En breve yacería muerto contra mi pecho. Y yo me sentía feliz, extasiada, como si, de repente, ninguna pena ni ningún peligro pudiera acosarme. El exceso de sangre me aportaba esa sensación. La necesitaba._

_Absorbí hasta la última gota de ese líquido carmesí, hasta que sentí cómo se apagaba la vida del niño en mis brazos. Aún entonces, todavía lo apuré un poco más. Después, me incorporé, y su cadáver se deslizó entre mis brazos. Cayó al suelo en un estruendo seco. Me relamí los labios, satisfecha. Me sentía feliz, inmensamente, pues me había vengado. Y sin embargo, las últimas cenizas de humanidad que aún ardían en mi corazón se congelaron como si hubieran sido sacudidas por un viento helado._

_Negándome a sentir compasión, demasiado enloquecida para comprender qué era real o qué no, o para arrepentirme, di la vuelta a mi cuerpo y me alejé de él, del cadáver del niño y de aquella habitación. Mis ojos enloquecidos chispearon. Giré el cuello y sonreí cruelmente a al imagen de Edward una vez, mientras él se desvanecía. No sentía dolor por su pérdida. Mis deseos se estaban ya puestos en mi próxima presa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POVS, presente; Chicago.<strong>_

Fueron días oscuros aquellos, después de mi transformación y del descubrimiento de su muerte. Pero su imagen aparecía siempre para frenarme y, aunque yo lo ignoré en ese momento, fue gracias a ella que conservé mis últimos resquicios de humanidad. Ella me mantuvo cuerda dentro de mi locura, obligándome a recordar, y fue gracias a ella que un día sané. Visto desde una amplia perspectiva, Edward me había salvado. Eso podía consentirlo. Pero no que mi mente impusiera su rostro al vampiro loco que deseaba matarme.

De modo que ataqué. Con mucha furia. Toda la ira que, sin saberlo había acumulado en ochenta años, se liberó. Perdí el control de mí misma. Primero lo golpeé con saña, entre las costillas, en la columna, en la entrepierna, en el cuello. Él intentaba defenderse, pero dedicaba a ello muy poco entusiasmo, casi como un autoreflejo, o quizá es que yo fuera demasiado veloz para esquivarme.

Después empleé mi don, incluso insegura de cómo funcionaría éste en semejantes circunstancias, para enloquecerlo. Él rugió y se aovilló sobre el suelo. Yo estaba demasiado adentrada en mi locura para concebir una sospecha oscura sobre semejante comportamiento. Lo pateé en el mentón, resquebrajando en dos el hueso. Y en la nuca. Y sobre la base de la espalda. Y, finalmente, con aullido de rabia suprema, mis manos apresaron su cuello y mi puño lo atravesó, separando éste del resto del su cuerpo. Su cabeza rodó por el suelo, hacía la zona alumbrada.

Yo respiré con alivio y medé caer sobre la acera, recuperando poco a poco el dominio de mi misma. Había estado muy cerca de enloquecer por completo, como ya ocurriera una vez. Me lo reproché. Tal vez debería olvidar simplemente mis viajas a Chicago y no regresar jamás a esa ciudad. Incluso cien años después de nuestro último encuentro, yo seguía dispuesta a dar mi vida por él, sin dudarlo un instante, pero mi cordura era un precio demasiado alto… Edward no hubiera querido eso para mí.

Suspirando, volví a incorporarme y caminé hacía la zona alumbrada. Debería quemar los restos del cadáver, para que no hubiera forma de que volviera a la vida, pero antes debía probarme algo a mí misma. Me arrodillé y tomé la cabeza con mis manos. Era un espectáculo grotesco, incluso si sus heridas ya hubiera sanado y su mandíbula estuviera recta de nuevo. La alcé y permití que la luz la enfocara.

Necesitaba contemplar el autentico para evidenciar ante mí misma lo muy engañosas y lo peligroso de mis alucinaciones. Sin embargo… parpadeé. Yo no estaba loca en ese momento, estaba segura. La cordura regía mis acciones y pensamientos. Sin embargo…

Mis piernas temblaron, incapaces de sostenerme. Sin desprender todavía ese pedazo de cráneo, caí de rodillas. No era posible. La mera idea era una ridiculez. Y sin embargo…

Yo ya había contemplado alguna vez aquel rostro que la ceniza luz de una vieja farola iluminaba para mí. Una vez… hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero él no había cambiado. O quizá si lo había hecho. Porque entonces sus ojos no eran rubíes brillantes como ahora, ni sus facciones habían estado torcidas en una mueca demencial de locura; la línea de su mentón había sido un poco menos rígida y su piel varios tonos más oscura… Pero, aun así, era él.

Yo lo sabía porque ningún otro rostro me habría afectado de la misma manera. Ningún otro habría conseguido que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran, pese a que éste llevaba décadas muerto, ni que mis manos heladas entraran en calor, ni que mis ojos se cubrieran de lágrimas rojas de amor.

Mi amor…

— ¡Edward!

* * *

><p>¡Sorpresa! XD<p>

Creo que el giro de este capítulo os habrá sorprendido a toda/os. Mencionasteis muchas posibilidades respecto al encuentro de Bella y Edward, pero creo que a ninguna se os paso por la mente que, en realidad, Edward fuera el vampiro loco del que hablaron los Cullen, y no un miembro de la familia de estos. Si alguno lo adivinó, ¡enhorabuena! Para el resto, esperó que este giro en la trama no le resté el interés. ¡Yo creo que sucederá la contrario!

Muchos misterios quedan pendientes para el domingo próximo, ¿qué hará Bella ahora que sabe quién es Edward? ¿Lo perdonará por haberla atacado? ¿Lo abandonará? ¿Lo reconstituirá o se lo llevará con ella? ¿Y Edward? ¿La reconocerá o estará demasiado inmerso en su locura? ¿Qué sucederá con los Cullen? ¿Ellos deseaban matar al vampiro para prevenir una posible intervención de los Volturi? ¿Reconocerá Carlisle a su pupilo o no fue él quien lo convirtió?

En fin, de momento, los agradecimientos. A **Carmenlr, Fabi Orta, Angie Cullen Hale, Roxa Cullen Hale, karla-cullen-hale, Aztore, yulie09, LizzyCullen01, Lady Kona, Whitlock, , LunaS Purple, lore cullen potter 95, NicoleC15, Amie Blair, ElizabethCullen.21, N4viis13, Lenny94, isa-21, daianitahh, Tinteii**. Múchísimas gracias chicas (y chicos). La historia próxigue gracias a vuestro apoyo y esta capítulo ha ido dedicado a vosotras. De verdad, no sé cómo agradeceros los animos y los consejos que me envias con tanto cariño, pero qué sepais que los leos todos cien veces y que os los contesto con el mismo sentimiento. Un saludo muy fuerte para vosotras. Y al resto de los lectores en silencio, les envio un abrazo.

¡Cuidáos mucho!

Anzu Brief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamereir: Crepúsculo y la saga Twilight en su totalidad son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, S Meyer. Yo únicamente tomo prestados son personajes con afán de diversión y sin animo de lucro. La trama, por el contrario, si es invención mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI.<strong>

_**Bella POVS; presente, Forks.**_

Cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas transcurridas desde aquel incidente. Cuatro semanas desde que encontrara a Edward y luchara contra él y, después, después de que yo hubiera ganado la pelea y cortase su cuello por la mitad, descubriera su identidad. Cuatro semanas desde que, sin creerlo, recogiera sus restos del frío cemento del suelo y, sin armarlo todavía, lo trajera conmigo.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas transcurridas desde nuestra llegada a aquel pueblecito perdido entre las montañas que me ligaba a mi pasado. Tres semanas desde que yo tomara posesión de aquella vieja casa cubierta de polvo, pues era largo el tiempo que había pasado sin visitarla, y depositara los restos de él en mi antigua cama, y los armara sellándolo con mi veneno, y reconstruyera su cuerpo.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que él dejo de aullar desgarrado a causa de sus pesadillas y desde que yo escuché su voz por última vez. Y, aunque sabía que era cruel, aunque sabía que él sufría, yo lamentaba la ausencia de esos alaridos y los echaba de menos. Su voz era una prueba de que no había enloquecido, de que ese vampiro descompuesto y demente era realmente él. Mi Edward. Pues ni en mis alucinaciones más intensas habría logrado imitar su timbre de voz con tanta exactitud.

Una semana. Una semana desde que yo comencé a desesperarme. Una semana desde que él continuara inmóvil, como lo estuvo siempre desde que su llegada excepto cuando se agitaba entre sueños oscuros en los que no dormía, sus ojos rojos permanecían abiertos pero su mente nadaba por derroteros extraños cubiertos de de dolor y locura.

Cuatro semanas. De nuevo, cuatro semanas en las que Edward se negó a alimentarse. Se negó a reconocerme aunque sus ojos coincidieran con los míos. Se negó a hablarme aunque yo se lo rogara de rodillas cada día. Se negó a abandonar el peligroso letargo que había asumido su cuerpo. Se negó a sobrevivir… Y ese conocimiento era el que más miedo me daba.

_**Bella POVS; pocas semanas antes, Chicago.**_

_Descubrir el hospital en el que trabaja el aclamado cirujano Cullen había sido sencillo gracias a las nuevas tecnologías. Su nombre figuraba en Internet encabezando la lista de médicos más prestigiosos del estado y, con él, su dirección y su horario de consulta. _

_Mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos de paredes blancas que conducían a su consulta personal, recordé cómo el día anterior también había querido encontrarlo, y cuán diferentes pretendían ser mis preguntas en comparación con las que hoy iba a realizar. Alice ya no me importaba. Ni siquiera la recordaba. Tampoco si Carlisle había conocido a Edward hacia cien años o si se acordaba de haberme atendido a mí durante vida humana…_

_Mis nudillos golpearon la puerta blanca con seguridad. Había sido tarea fácil esquivar a su secretaria y evitar así el problemilla de no tener cita. _

_Reconocí la voz que, con una pizca de sorpresa, me dio la entrada:_

— _Adelante._

_Me introduje en su despacho confiando en que él reconociera mi aroma y no me atacara._

— _Buenas tardes, doctor Carlisle._

_Aunque obedecí su petición y me dirigí a él por su nombre, también quise otorgarle un título respetado. Él pareció muy sorprendido por verme, pero lo disimuló al segundo y sonrió._

— _¡Isabella!_

— _Sólo Bella —corregí, más por costumbre que por verdadero interés—. Confío en que no se moleste conmigo por haber burlado la vigilancia de su secretaria. Hacía días que deseaba hablar con usted._

— _Por supuesto. Me alegra que hayas venido —sonrió amistoso y me invitó a sentarme frente a la silla de su despacho—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, te creía ya muy lejos de Chicago._

_Asentí. Yo misma les había confiado que no podía permanecer en la ciudad más tiempo. Pero ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado. Por un segundo, mi corazón se contrajo al recordar qué o quién permanecía oculto en una enorme maleta en mi habitación del hotel… Me obligué a olvidarlo en seguida. Ahora no. No era seguro. Pensaría en ello más tarde._

— _Lo cierto es que antes de marcharme desearía hacerle algunas preguntas… sobre el vampiro desquiciado del que me hablaste._

_Sus párpados se ampliaron tras escuchar la última parte de la frase, confirmando mis sospechas. Él había supuesto que yo acudiría a verlo para preguntarle sobre mi vida humana. Deduje que Carlisle ignoraba la verdadera identidad de Edward. Él me contempló con curiosidad._

— _¿Qué exactamente lo que deseas averiguar sobre él?_

_En este punto, debía ser cuidadosa. No podía olvidar que ellos deseaban encontrar al vampiro loco para matarlo, y yo no podía darles ningún motivo para sospechar que estaba en mis manos. Lo contrario supondría la muerte de Edward… y la mía, luchando para salvarlo._

— _¿Sabéis si se trata de un macho o una hembra?_

— _No con seguridad —contestó—. Pero sospechamos que es un macho._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Carlisle dudó; yo vi la vacilación en sus ojos. Finalmente decidió confiar en mí._

— _Mayormente debido a mi hija pequeña, Alice. Ella cree que es un macho y posee un muy habilidoso don para descubrir cosas que lo demás ignoran. Además, está el patrón de sus crímenes._

_El nombre de Alice paralizó mi mente durante demasiados instantes, hasta que lo deseché. Si su Alice era mi Alice, ella era un vampiro feliz, con una familia y una pareja. Edward, por el contrario, necesitaba toda mi ayuda. Por suerte, Carlisle no se percató de mi vacilación. Parpadeé y volví a concentrarme en la conversación._

— _¿A qué te refieres con "el patrón de sus crímenes"?_

— _Mi familia y yo hemos realizado un seguimiento de sus victimas para conocerlo y que no sea más fácil atraparlo —explicó—. Por lo general sólo asesina mujeres. Jovencitas entre los quince y los veintidós años, morenas. Bebé su sangre y a veces descuartiza sus cuerpos. Sueles prestar especial atención a la desfiguración de sus rostros._

_Un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi estómago, recordando el aspecto de la pobre desdichada de la noche pasada._

— _¿Por lo general?_

— _Sabemos que también ha asesinado parejas, pero siempre que las jóvenes cumplan las características anteriores._

— _Eso es horrible… —murmuré sin querer, cargada de espanto—._

_Carlisle pareció sorprenderse con mi reacción. Un vampiro como él, sobreviviendo exclusivamente a base de sangre animal, se sorprendía que uno como yo pudiera sentir compasión. Él ignoraba que aunque no había renunciado al sabor de la sangre humana, hacía varias décadas que no mataba a nadie para conseguirla._

_Reviví por un momento los rostros de las gentes que yo había asesinado en mis primeros tiempos. Mujeres, hombres, niños… La perdida de Edward, unida a mi propia perdida de humanidad, me había convertido en un ser cruel carente de remordimientos. Pero ni siquiera entonces había llegado tan lejos. Bebía su sangre y respetaba sus cuerpos. En cambio, este ser, este Edward descocido… _

_Yo ignoraba que me producía más temor, si el reconocimiento de sus horribles crímenes o que mi compasión y mi amor por él, incluso en semejantes circunstancias, superara por mucho cualquier atisbo de condena por lo que había hecho. Sólo era capaz de sentir pena por él. _

— _Lo es… —el asentimiento de Carlisle llegó a mí desde un lugar muy lejano—._

— _Pero, vosotros… Vosotros me dijisteis que él había enloquecido, que ese es el motivo por que hace… esas cosas horribles. ¿Acaso no hay…? —tartamudeé, si me contestaba que no, mis esperanzas se quebrarían para siempre—. ¿No puede existir algún medio para recuperar su conciencia? ¿Para traer de vuelta su humanidad?_

— _Si lo hay, lo ignoró —respondió Carlisle muy serio; sus ojos pardos compartían mi pena—. En ninguno de mis muchos de experiencia he hallado un caso semejante al que describes, que un vampiro caído volviera a obtener su cordura. Lo cual no quiere decir que sea totalmente imposible —añadió lentamente—._

_A mi corazón retornó la esperanza. Si había una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima… Edward lo haría. Yo sé que él lo lograría. Por mí. Del mismo modo que yo lo haría por él._

— _Bella, escúchame —la voz de doctor me detuvo en mi euforia—. Ignoró el porqué de todas estas cuestiones y no te exigiré que me lo expliques porque respeto tu privacidad. Sin embargo, sean cuales sean tus motivos, debes tener en cuenta que un _vampiro caído_ es un ser demente y enloquecido por completo. Uno que reconoce amigo de enemigo, ni se reconoce a sí mismo. Uno capaz de degollar sin remordimiento a alguien por quien se habría sacrificado mil veces antes de perderse._

_Mi anterior alegría fue desmoronándose bajo el peso de sus palabras. En mi fe ciega al amor que Edward sintió una vez por mí, había estado a punto de creer que todo se solucionaría pronto. Había olvidado incluso que la noche anterior había estado a punto de matarme. Viejas cicatrices en mi cuello lo atestiguaban. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera las palabras de Carlisle lograban borrar el recuerdo de que, si él lo hubiese deseado de veras, yo había muerto. Pero sus ojos coincidieron con los míos, y su mano me había soltado…_

— _Se necesitaría un hombre con una extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad para que regresara de los confines donde se ha perdido su mente — concluyó el doctor, incorporándose de su asiento para despedirme —. Una extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad para regresar y razón sobre humana que lo impulse hacerlo. En cualquier otro caso, la empresa está destinada al fracaso._

_Yo asentí, contenta. Mi Edward había poseído esas cualidades. Y yo podía convertirme en su razón para regresar. Con mucha más seguridad de la que había sentido a mi llegada, me despedí de Carlisle y abandoné el hospital con esperanzas renovadas._

_**Bella POVS; presente, Forks.**_

Habíamos partido hacia Forks la mañana siguiente. Yo poseía una discreta vivienda en las afueras de aquel pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, una cabaña en la ladera de la montaña donde se asentaba la población, lo suficientemente retirada para que no se filtrara su aroma hasta nosotros y lo suficientemente escondida en el bosque para que ningún humano diera con nosotros con facilidad. Pensé que sería el lugar indicado para su recuperación.

Pero me equivoqué. Porque el estado de Edward no mejoraba. No sufría ningún cambio. Yo me sentaba en una vieja hamaca a su lado, en el cabecero de la cama que le había cedido, y hablaba con él durante horas. Le contaba historias de nuestro pasado en común que quizá pudieran despertar su ajada memoria y cuentos vividos en mi posterior existencia. Había días en los que simplemente tomaba su mano y permanecía en silencio embriagándome con su aroma, suplicando de cuando en cuando que despertara, que no me dejara sola de nuevo.

Edward no me escuchaba. Y si lo hacía, yo no le merecía la suficiente atención para que elaborara una respuesta. Eso no me detenía. Pues aunque todo pareciera perdido, yo aún conservaba mi esperanza. Durante más de cien años había sido ella lo único que me había sostenido y ahora, con mi amor tan próximo, no planeaba rendirme fácilmente.

— Por favor, Edward… —le rogaba—. Por mí. Tienes que despertar. Despierta y mírame con tus ojos, de cualquier color que estos sean, y prométeme que estamos salvos, que todos mis sufrimientos merecieron la pena. Por favor…

Silencio.

— Por favor… —insistí un poco más—. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos formalmente? Apenas había compartido contigo un par de frases anteriormente y, aun así, tú me juraste que me amabas y que si yo te aceptaba permanecerías junto a mí para siempre. ¿Lo recuerdas? Recuérdalo y vuelve a mí, mi amor… O deja al menos que te cuenta la historia completa.

_**Bella POVS; marzo de 1915, Chicago**_

_Los criados acaban de anunciar su presencia. Yo inspiré oxígeno por tercera vez, sin sentirme aún del todo preparada para terminar bajar las escaleras. Giré el rostro. A mi espalda, desde lo alto de los escalones, Alice me hacía señas para que descendiera. Lo intenté de nuevo. El corsé oprimía mis costillas con demasiada fuerza bajo la delicada seda del vestido azul, pero no hice caso. Estaba suficientemente nerviosa para desterrar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con _él_._

_Edward. _Mi salvador_. Que, contrario a lo que yo hasta hace poco temía, había acudido a visitarme únicamente a mí. Él se incorporó del sofá en cuanto escuchó mis pasos y se giró para saludarme, con la columna muy rígida. _

— _Señorita Swan —extendió con galantería su cuello hacía mí—._

— _Señor Mansen…_

_Tendí mi mano hacía él, insegura sobre cómo proceder._

— _Llámeme Edward, se lo ruego —suplicó—._

_Yo asentí, embelesada, mientras sus labios rozaban mi piel en un casto beso como ya ocurriera aquella noche hacía casi dos años. Esta vez, había evitado adrede el empleo de guantes. Su calor me confundió al punto de hacerme parecer maleducada. Una señorita bien ilustrada debiera haberle concedido permiso en ese instante para que se dirigiese a ella por su primer nombre. Yo estaba demasiado extasiada por su presencia y su toque para darme cuenta._

_Sus mejillas adquirieron un deje de color ante mi silencio, que aun así palidecía comparado con el intenso rubor que bañaba las mías. Si no hubiese sido tan descabellado, hubiera jurado que yo no era la única nerviosa en aquella habitación._

— _Así pues, señorita Swan —dijo—. He acudido esta mañana, aquí, a verla, porque me gustaría saber si usted… Bien, si usted… —yo esperaba en silencio; él no parecía capaz de reunir el valor para terminar aquella frase—. ¿Le ha puesto su hermana al corriente de porqué estoy aquí?_

_Su tartamudeo me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo. Decidí ahorrarle el suplicio y, a la vez, deshacerme yo misma de mis últimas dudas. Respondí de forma directa con un inusitado valor extraño para mí:_

— _Alice ha dicho que está usted interesado en mí. ¿Es cierto?_

_El sonrojo de sus mejillas se incrementó considerablemente. Mi salvador, tal cual yo me había dirigido a él en mi mente antes de averiguar su hermoso nombre — señor Masen me sonaba demasiado formal —, tosió y se mostró visiblemente incómodo, pero no lo negó._

— _La verdad es que confié en que ella os expondría la cuestión de un modo más… diplomático —reconoció azorado—. Pero no negaré que sus palabras son ciertas._

_Permaneció en silencio. Creo que esperaba una respuesta. Pero yo estaba demasiado extasiada, flotando entre la incredulidad y la esperanza, y entre la magia que destilaban en mí esos ojos verdes que me observaban tan febrilmente, como nadie nunca me había contemplado nunca, entre su cabello cobrizo y esos apetecibles labios templados… para vocalizar cualquier contestación. Mi respuesta natural habría sido arrojarme a sus brazos, pero temía que tal muestra de impetuosidad y escaso decoro lo hicieran olvidar esa pequeña muestra de interés que, por causas desconocidas, sentía hacia mí, por lo que permanecí inmóvil y a la espera._

_Mi silencio lo condujo a actuar._

— _Bella — susurró mi nombre con devoción infinita, aún cuando yo no le había concedido permiso para dirigirse a mí de tal modo, mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mano y se inclinaba ante mí —. Me presento ante ti como el más humilde y completo prisionero de vuestros encantos. ¿Seréis generosa conmigo y me diréis, al menos, que tengo una oportunidad?_

Por supuesto_, pensé. Pero no pude manifestar ese consentimiento en palabras. Si el ángel más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran contemplado nunca, el más gentil y bondadoso, aquel que ni una razón poseía que lo impulsara a fijarse en mí, se arrodillaba a mis pies y, prácticamente, me declaraba su amor, con palabras tan hermosas que se comparaban a las que Romeo expresó ante su adorada Julieta, ¿quién era yo para rechazar nada?_

_No hubo palabras. Mi garganta permaneció en silencio. Pero la brillante sonrisa que formaron mis labios otorgó a Edward toda respuesta que él necesitara saber._

_Fue un sí. Un sí eterno. Un sí para siempre._

_**Bella POVS; presente, Forks.**_

— ¿Lo recuerdas, mi amor? ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirí, tras que mis labios finalizaron de relatar la memoria—. ¿Por qué no recuerdas y regresas a mí?

Edward no se movía. Seguía inmóvil, sobre la cama donde yo había depositado sus restos y los había unido. Sino fuera por los alaridos de la primera semana, hubiera temido que el proceso de reconstitución había fallado y él estaba muerto. Aun así, a veces, todavía lo temía.

Ningún vampiro me había explicado jamás nada al respecto, pero una información que venía impresa en nuestra sangre, en nuestro instinto. Éste siempre nos instaba a que nos alejáramos del fuego, porque el fuego era la única arma capaz de destruirnos. Todo lo demás, es transitorio.

Había sido mi instinto, también, quien me guiara para recolocar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo herido. Quien me impulsara a tumbarme sobre él y a repasar con mi lengua la herida, mientras la ponzoña se encargaba de unir ambas partes. Mi cuerpo entero había ardido ante ese contacto. Y yo creí que había funcionado. Ahora me cuestionaba si acaso no habría hecho algo mal, y por mi culpa Edward permanecería fracturado y herido para siempre.

Ojala hubiera consultado a Carlisle al respecto, pero mi prisa por abandonar Chicago y por alejar a Edward de él me lo había impedido. De cualquier modo, si todavía no había perdido la esperanza, si todavía seguía manteniendo la fe en que algún milagro ocurriría y mi amor regresaría conmigo, se debía a algo que él había dicho.

Las victimas de Edward. Su descripción coincidía conmigo. La edad, el sexo, el color del cabello. Tan macabro como sonase, que sus victimas tuviera tanto en común con la antigua Bella era el último clavo ardiente al que me aferraba, confiando que en su perturbada y demente mente, él todavía conservara un débil recuerdo de mí, tan sólo una sombra, una sombra que tras convertirse en algo más le hiciese posible regresar.

— Edward, bebe… —lo intenté por enésima vez—. Cariño, por favor…

Él se negaba a alimentarse. Siempre.

Hinqué mis propios dientes en el sobre y derramé pequeñas gotas de líquido carmesí sobre sus labios, tentándolo. Éstas resbalaron sobre su barbilla y algunas incluso consiguieron filtrarse hasta sus dientes. Mi propio estómago gruñó, hambriento. Pero con él fue inútil. Otro nuevo fracaso.

Me había plateado la posibilidad de que el contenido de las bolsas de sangre le disgustara, pues por experiencia sabía que carecía de la frescura de un humano auténtico recién sacrificado, aunque calentado tras calentarlo en un buen microondas se aproximaba bastante. De confirmarse esto, tendría que escoger algún humano del pueblo y traerlo para que él se alimentara, por mucho que la idea me repeliera. Pero antes pretendía agotar todas las demás de opciones.

— Por favor, Edward… —mis ruegos eran inútiles y nuevas lágrimas carmesí comenzaban a rociar mis mejillas. Porque el antiguo Edward habría hecho cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, se habría sometido sin dudar a mis ruegos, y que éste no lo hiciera… Socavaba mi esperanza —. Por favor…

Yo misma había permitido que transcurrieran días sin alimentarme correctamente, demasiado preocupada por su bienestar para prestar atención al mío. El fragor de la sangre se filtraba por las aletas de mi nariz provocándome un vacío espantoso. La garganta me ardía, pero me negaba a consumir sangre hasta que lograra que él lo hiciera.

Pero llegó un punto en que mi delicado autocontrol no pudo resistirlo más. Y bebí. Bebí como una desquiciada mientras la sangre robada devolvía el calor a mi piel y el rubor a mis mejillas. Bebí y bebí. Un sobre primero, después el siguiente. Ignoro cuántos fueron. Bebí. Y en ese estado, una última posibilidad se abrió en mi mente. Una que jamás se me habría ocurrido en mi estado de sobriedad pero que sorprendía por su simpleza.

Me tumbé sobre la cama, a escasos centímetros de él, y acerqué mi cuello a sus labios y su piel chocó contra mi piel. Moví mi cuerpo, lento primero, sugerente, mientras mis manos acariciaba su torso marmolado. Pronuncié su nombre con fieros susurros. Lo incité. La sangre prestada que había consumido en grandes cantidades bullía aún en mi interior, pese a que no fuese mía, ni latiese al compás de mi pulso. Para un ser como él, acostumbrado a grandes dosis y con meses de escasez, se convirtió en un canto de sirenas.

Varios minutos transcurrieron a tientas hasta que, finalmente, sus dientes se hincaron en mi carne como dagas afiladas en busca de su manantial y él comenzó a beber. Bebía de mí, pues aunque yo estuviese también muerta, como él, era yo quien lo estaba alimentando. Yo grité. De rabia, de alivio, de dolor. Grité hasta que mi grito se deshizo y sólo quedo un gemido. Largo y grave.

Él continuó bebiendo mientras mis fuerzas mermaban, pero a mí eso no me importaba. Si había de morir, si la muerte me encontraba, fallecer dando de beber a sus labios sería una muerte dulce. Que vida diese luz a la suya.

El sopor cubría ya casi por completo mi mente cuando sus dientes se apartaron, y sus labios dejaron de succionar. Y hubiera caído totalmente en la inconsciencia sino fuera por el ruido de sus sollozos. Ellos me mantuvieron despierta. Mi Edward… sollozaba.

Edward sollozaba destrozado entre la pena y el llanto, pero yo me alegré egoístamente porque, en mi inconsciencia, supe que volvía a ser él. El Edward que yo amaba. Que me amaba. Así que reuní las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y me abracé a él, y lo consolé.

— Edward… Estoy contigo, mi amor… Estamos juntos de nuevo. Ahora todo irá bien…. —prometí, creyéndolo de veras—.

Y lo más maravilloso de todo fue cuando él correspondió mi abrazo, y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y su rostro se escondió entre mis pechos, y de sus dulces labios mi nombre emergió. Nunca, en más de cien años, me había sentido más feliz.

— Bella… ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! —sus ojos rojos me miraron y se clavaron en mí como dagas ponzoñosas para el alma; sufría—. Bella... Mi Bella. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Uffff, chicas, estoy muerta de sueño por lo que perdonad que hoy no os nombre a cada una como agradecimiento, porque de verdad necesito dormir. Aun así, que sepais que si he subido el capi antes del domingo a sido por vosotras, porque pensé que lo merecías después de todos vuestros animos y quería daros esta sorpresa. Así que ojala lo hayais disfrutado mucho y os espero para el siguiente.<p>

**Si el capí os ha gustado y me dejais muchos reviews, me comprometo a hacer lo posible para que esté listo a mitad de la semana que viene. Así no tendréis que esperar hasta el domingo. ¿Que os parece?**

¡Un fuerte saludo y buenas noches!

Anzu.


End file.
